


Quick trip to the Moon

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, SexyThing



Series: 3 левел, макси [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark, Episode: s05e01 The Eleventh Hour, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Minor Character Death, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Страх легко побороть, когда знаешь, что несправедливость и насилие можно остановить: с жертвами или без, чудовищным усилием или одним взмахом руки. Здесь… я не могу ничего. Я не могу вторгаться в историю Панема, не имею права останавливать жестокую мясорубку арен. Потому что однажды она остановится сама собой. И малейшее изменение в работе четко выверенных шестеренок истории может сломать машину» …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick trip to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Насилие, смерти персонажей;  
> 2\. Таймлайн для Доктора – эпизод «Одиннадцатый час», между его вторым уходом и вторым возвращением к Эми перед ее свадьбой;  
> 3\. Несколько олитературенный перевод названия — «По-быстрому смотался на Луну», цитата из эпизода «Одиннадцатый час»;  
> 4\. Основной фактический материал основан на книжной версии «Голодных игр». Автор переработал кучу материала, связанного со вселенной «Голодных игр», чтобы не допустить несоответствия с событиями и деталями канона. Хотя Мэтту Смиту на момент начала съемок было 26 лет, автор считает, что он выглядел ничуть не старше Лиама Хемсворта, чей персонаж, Гейл Хоторн, участвовал в Жатве на 74-е Голодные игры. Также известно, что тела погибших трибутов отправляются обратно в их дистрикты, но автор взял на себя смелость предположить, что это делается после окончания Игр. Также неизвестно точное расположение Зала управления распорядителей, и автор решил поместить его в Тренировочном центре, как и все остальные связанные с Играми помещения. Если вам кажется, что активное использование фильтра восприятия в сюжете, а также неожиданное совпадение внешности Доктора и Донника — это злобное читерство, автор ничего не отрицает и ни о чем не сожалеет. Виббли-воббли тайми-вайми.

« _Там, где нет перемен и необходимости в переменах, разум погибает_ ».

Герберт Уэллс, «Машина времени».

  
  


« _Говорят, что даже такая мелочь, как взмах крыла бабочки, может, в конце концов, стать причиной тайфуна на другом конце света_ ».

к/ф «Эффект бабочки»

  
  


– Только посмотри на себя. О, ты моя Секси.

То, что открывается за новой-новой дверью со свежей-свежей синей краской, захватывает дух настолько, что я забываю обо всем: где я был? Что я делал? Кого оставил позади? Ведь кто-то меня очень ждал.

Я уже не помню. Я вступаю в свою перестроенную ТАРДИС и любуюсь консолью. Комната купается в ярком оранжевом свете, льющемся, кажется, отовсюду, куда бы ни упал взгляд. В стеклянной трубе ротора я вижу свое отражение и улыбаюсь. Опускаю глаза – со стеклянного пола на меня снова смотрит новый-новый Доктор. Если точнее, новый-новый-новый-новый-новый-новый-новый-новый-новый-новый-новый Доктор, но так ли это сейчас важно?

Под толстым, сверкающим стеклом скрываются в легкой тени провода, ниши, свисает легкий тряпичный гамак. Как хорошо. Мне порядком надоели эти тяжелые решетки.

Не в силах сдержать восторга – это новое тело невероятно несдержанно и эмоционально (еще одна вещь, к которой придется привыкать), – я подскакиваю на месте и, не глядя, дергаю первый попавшийся рычаг, ничуть не сомневаясь в том, что он отвечает за материализацию.

Сейчас во всей Вселенной для меня нет задачи важнее, чем обкатать свою Старушку. И, кажется, она со мной согласна, потому что рев тормозов раздается слишком уж весело, столб ротора из дутого стекла срывается вверх слишком уж поспешно.

Мы летим.

Ощущение полета – что-то хорошо подзабытое старое. Это тело еще меняется, и каждый грамм времени, проходящего сквозь него, отзывается сильнее в несколько раз. ТАРДИС швыряет по временной воронке, и меня швыряет вместе с ней, и из груди рвется безумный смех. Там, на Земле, я было испугался, что вместе с предыдущей регенерацией потерял часть того, что было со мной всегда, во всех жизнях, и, может быть, поэтому был так ненаблюдателен и невнимателен. Но эта часть возвращается, и бояться больше нечего.

Полет останавливается так резко, что меня отбрасывает от консоли и валит с ног. Несколько мгновений я лежу на полу, глядя в уходящий высоко-высоко в концентрические круги потолок, и глупо улыбаюсь. Затем встаю и заглядываю в экран сканера, старательно избегая смотреть на данные о названии и истории планеты, – здесь есть воздух, погода теплая, ветер спокойный, содержание кислорода близко к земному, и этого вполне достаточно. Остальное гораздо интереснее выяснять на опыте.

Консоль призывно пищит, привлекая мое внимание. Я опускаю взгляд. На инженерной панели из отдела фабрикатора торчит серебристая рукоять. Я вынимаю ее – отвертка. Совсем как прошлая, все та же привычная серебристая отвертка с синим кристаллом на конце. Погладив консоль, – ТАРДИС отвечает мягким гулом, – я делаю несколько шагов к двери, но останавливаюсь. В нос бросается неприятный резкий запах. Я оглядываюсь, пытаясь найти источник, но исходит запах, кажется от меня. От украд… позаимствованного в больнице пиджака пахнет спиртом, хлоркой и медикаментами. Я морщусь. Должно быть, обоняние начало настраиваться только сейчас. Я бросаю пиджак на оказавшееся под рукой кресло, сделав себе заметку непременно его почистить. Правда, внутреннего кармана будет очень не хватать.

Тут я вспоминаю еще кое-что и, вернувшись к консоли, ныряю под нее. Я откуда-то безошибочно знаю, что найду его именно там – быть может, интерьер и новый, но это по-прежнему моя ТАРДИС, и я могу найти здесь что угодно даже с закрытыми глазами. Среди разного мусора, деталей и запчастей мне наконец попадается небольшой металлический предмет с одной-единственной кнопкой. Я нажимаю ее, и устройство, мягко загудев, разворачивается сначала до размеров небольшого диска, затем, распустив сложенные концы, – конверта неправильной формы. Тот растворяется в воздухе, хотя и не бесследно – я чувствую, как тяжелеет карман брюк. Засунув руку, чувствую глубокую пустоту. Пространственный карман – великолепная вещь. В него может пометиться все, что угодно, а сам он невидим, и обнаружить его невозможно, если я этого не захочу. Я купил его у очень приставучего бродячего космического торговца несколько столетий назад, забросил куда-то и забыл. Пожалуй, можно и опробовать. Новый-новый я, новая-новая ТАРДИС, новые-новые карманы. Я удовлетворенно шлепаю ладонью по несуществующему карману, оставив пиджак лежать на кресле; в рубашке и подтяжках иду к двери и там снова останавливаюсь.

Мне в голову приходит приятная мысль: это первая чужая планета – кроме Земли, конечно, но она уже стала такой родной, что не считается, – которую увидят эти глаза. Я улыбаюсь, распахиваю дверь и выхожу.

Меня встречает легкий зной и тяжелый влажный воздух, мягкая зелень и шум листвы. ТАРДИС окружает редкий, но уютный лес. Где-то вдалеке незнакомыми голосами, очень похожими на человеческие, но слишком механическими для них, поют птицы, словно вторя когда-то услышанным нотам. Поблизости слышится легкий гул – признак близкого поселения. Заперев дверь ТАРДИС, я иду в ту сторону.

Через несколько шагов, однако, мне в первый раз приходится остановиться: где-то справа раздается шорох, хруст веток, тяжелое дыхание – кто-то бежит, и бежит сломя голову. Я оборачиваюсь и успеваю заметить удаляющуюся фигуру человека – черные брюки, коричневая куртка, светлые каштановые волосы мелькают между ветвей. На какое-то мгновение он останавливается и затравленно оглядывается. Он не видит меня за широкими стволами, но оттуда, где стою я, его можно рассмотреть без помех. Осмотревшись насмерть перепуганным взглядом красных от напряжения и явно пролитых слез глаз, он круто разворачивается и продолжает ломиться сквозь подлесок. Через несколько мгновений он исчезает в лесу; стихает треск веток, шорох шагов в прелой прошлогодней листве, а я все так же стою, не в силах сдвинуться с места. Перед внутренним взором маячит его лицо.

Мое лицо.

  
  


За несколько сотен лет я видел всякое. Войны, которые разжигались из-за пустяков, злобных тиранов, державших в железной хватке целые планеты, а на деле оказывавшихся трусливыми и жалкими болванами, крах мира и Вселенной, предотвращенный в последнюю долю секунды до неизбежного конца. Я видел повелителей времени, бравших свой облик у обычных людей, и обычных людей, чью жизнь формировал облик повелителей времени.

Но еще никогда мне не доводилось сталкиваться с собственной копией.

Несколько секунд я стою, глупо глядя вслед уже давно исчезнувшему в чаще человеку. Затем мотаю головой. Чепуха. Этого не может быть. Этому лицу всего лишь несколько часов, я и сам еще не привык видеть его в зеркале, должно быть, мне показалось.

Успокоив себя этой мыслью, я двигаюсь дальше, направляясь к источнику шума.

Вскоре лес кончается и, легко расступившись, выводит на узкую прогалину, за которой начинается город. Шум становится яснее и сразу обнаруживает источник – вдалеке справа город обрывается большим водоемом, перекрытым дамбой, из которой хлещет стабильный приток воды. За дамбой дымят трубы. Это своего рода электростанция.

Город при станции оказывается не очень большим, но вполне ухоженным и опрятным. Улицы не особо чисты, дома вокруг практически не украшены, и даже шторы на окнах какие-то однообразные и скучные. Впрочем, для заводского городка это в порядке вещей. Наверное.

На улице полно людей. Женщины, мужчины, дети, старики – все стекаются в одном направлении, кто в спешке, кто с большой неохотой. Одни с тревогой и страхом оглядываются по сторонам, другие идут, уткнувшись взглядом в землю, и не обращают внимания на остальных. Это скопление тревожит меня, но любопытство сильнее, и я вливаюсь в толпу, пытаясь поверх голов высмотреть то, что ждет впереди.

Голова процессии выходит на большую площадь перед высоким каменным домом с колоннами. Каменные буквы под аккуратной крышей гласят «Дом правосудия». Может быть, это какое-то общегородское собрание или праздник.

В центре площади люди в белой броне отделяют толпу от медленно выстраивающейся шеренги. Приглядевшись, я понимаю, что это дети разных возрастов, самым младшим не больше двенадцати лет. Такие же дети, замечаю я, окружают и меня. Мальчики в светлых, чисто выстиранных рубашках. Девочки в прибранных, гладко отутюженных платьях. Первое мгновение я думаю, что удачно снял пиджак, – в этом скоплении народа я теперь легко сольюсь с толпой.

Вот только пустые, заплаканные или, наоборот, предвкушающие лица людей меня беспокоят. Это мог бы быть какой-нибудь общегородской праздник, если бы участники не были такими удрученными, испуганными, печальными, словно город погружен в траур, а они идут на похороны. Или на бойню.

Вдруг меня хватают за руку и выдергивают из толпы. От неожиданности я спотыкаюсь об кого-то и слышу возмущенный восклик, но на меня уже смотрят большие, бледные глаза пожилой женщины с потускневшими светлыми волосами, забранными на затылке, одетой в простое серое платье. Можно с уверенностью утверждать, что в молодости она была красива – хотя куда там, она и сейчас еще молода, – но лишения и страхи истощили ее.

Она цепляется за мою руку и тянет, тащит, подталкивает прочь с отчаянной лихорадочностью.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – восклицает она, огромным усилием воли заставляя себя понизить голос и попеременно оглядываясь на людей в белой форме. – Ты должен был бежать, сынок, ты же собирался бежать! Зачем ты вернулся? Уходи немедленно. Уходи, пока они тебя не увидели!

Я не успеваю ничего ни возразить, ни спросить: крик неизвестного человека, в которого я врезался в толпе, привлек внимание солдата в форме, и он в несколько шагов нагоняет нас. Грубо оттеснив женщину, он хватает меня за плечо – хватка у него такая жесткая, что от плеча к кончикам пальцев пробегает острый ток боли, – и толкает назад. Я ничего не понимаю и решаю пока не провоцировать конфликты – эти люди вооружены и явно не особо заботятся о благополучии жителей.

– Донник! Донник! – слышу я истошный вопль, оглядываюсь и вижу, как третий солдат оттесняет испуганную женщину. Я почти боюсь, что он ее ударит, но обходится без насилия: словно смирившись со своей – и, видимо, моей – судьбой, она успокаивается и покорно следует за людской массой.

Я начинаю подозревать, что мой дубликат в лесу мне не померещился. Меня определенно с кем-то спутали. Донник, кто бы он ни был, все же сбежал, как, видимо, и хотела его мать.

Меня вместе с остальными детьми – батюшки, рядом с некоторыми из них я и правда смотрюсь слишком молодо, – выгоняют на площадь и заставляют построиться в шеренгу, по несколько человек в ряд. Их – нас – здесь много, и каждому не больше восемнадцати лет. Хотя многие выглядят старше, – их отмечает печать долгого и тяжелого труда, не иначе как на той самой электростанции.

Если в этой удрученной, покорной толпе и ходили какие-то обеспокоенные разговоры вполголоса, то они окончательно стихают с глубоким, мрачным гулом гонга, который сменяется пафосной торжественной музыкой, льющейся со всех сторон, оглушающей и погружающей в себя. Перед ступенями Дома правосудия смонтировано несколько огромных экранов – такие видно даже в самой густой толпе, на самом большом удалении. Они вспыхивают, разорвав немую черноту, одновременно с началом гимна; на них видна высокая трибуна с отделанным золотом гербом, который кажется мне тревожно и смутно знакомым. Через мгновение на трибуну поднимается человек. Средних лет, с красивым лицом и редкой проседью в длинноватых, убранных назад волосах и округлой бороде; он одет со вкусом и прекрасным чувством стиля, свойственным лишь аристократии. В петлице у него белеет едва распустившийся бутон белой розы. Я смотрю в его лицо, в его светлые глаза – и чувствую, как вздрагивает одно из сердец. Он выглядит приветливым и мягким – или, скорее, старается выглядеть, – но глаза эти злы и жестоки, и из-за них весь его вид вызывает глубокое отвращение и почти первобытный, инстинктивный страх.

Когда он открывает рот, голос его величественен и властен, но также отталкивает своей хорошо скрытой тяжестью и опасностью. В нем звучит превосходство и самолюбие властвующего тирана.

– Жители Панема, – произносит он, положив ладони на трибуну и глядя прямиком в камеру. – Наступил момент отметить пятьдесят лет с конца Темных Дней.

Он пускается в пламенное описание событий прошлого. Я слышал такие сотнями: во Вселенной существуют десятки подобных стран, восставших из пепла подавленных восстаний и войн; утопические государства под тяжелой и суровой пятой единого властителя, обезумевшего от страха потерять свой трон. Огненные бури и ядерные грибы, разросшиеся на благодатной почве человеческой жестокости и отчаяния, и поглотившие большую часть мира, оставившие жалкие десятки городов в замкнутом пространстве ежовой рукавицы правительства.

И единое Соглашение, гарантирующее власть и спокойствие – элите общества и страдания и отчаяние – его отбросам, то есть, большей части населения.

Я почти не слушаю. Я ломаю голову над словом, которое мелькнуло в речи – и так же быстро испарилось, погасло за ворохом громких фраз. Панем. Как и герб, притягивающий взгляд всякий раз, когда я смотрю на экран, это название заставляет тревожный комочек сворачиваться в желудке. Я знаю, что оно мне знакомо. Знаю, но не могу вспомнить.

– И в напоминание о том, что подобная трагедия никогда не должна повториться, мы создали Голодные игры, – прорывается, как сквозь туман, низкий голос, и я вздрагиваю от нового воспоминания.

Меня словно окатывает ледяной водой. Теперь я понимаю. Яркими вспышками проносятся перед глазами образы, факты, даты, разрозненные и чудовищно неполные, но ясно кричащие только одно: не стоило мне сюда прилетать. Никогда и ни за что.

Голодные игры. Чудовищное пиршество страха, жестокости, кровожадности и отчаяния. Двадцать четыре ребенка, вынужденные сражаться насмерть на потеху голодным до зрелища массам, ради ублажения звериного страха правительства. И единственный победитель, который становится послушной игрушкой, марионеткой на ниточках, выставочной фигуркой, хранящейся за стеклом у монстра, прячущегося под маской благородства – Президента Сноу. Я снова смотрю в его лицо на экране, и в душе, наравне с нарастающим страхом, поднимается волна ненависти.

Однако страх все же сильнее. Его легко побороть, когда знаешь, что несправедливость и насилие можно остановить: с жертвами или без, чудовищным усилием или одним взмахом руки. Здесь… я не могу ничего. Я не могу вторгаться в историю Панема, не имею права останавливать жестокую мясорубку арен. Потому что однажды она остановится сама собой. И малейшее изменение в работе четко выверенных шестеренок истории может сломать машину.

Бежать. Надо бежать.

Но собравшихся окружает толпа солдат в белоснежной броне, и каждый из них сжимает в руках оружие, которое они без малейшего колебания пустят в ход. Отсюда нет выхода – по крайней мере, пока не завершится отбор участников. И остается молиться всем известным богам и духам, чтобы эта чаша прошла мимо меня. Ради себя. И ради всего Панема.

– Каждые двадцать пять лет, – вещает между тем Президент Сноу, и на этот раз я слушаю со всем возможным вниманием. Мне нужно точно знать дату. Точно знать, куда и когда я попал, – мы отмечаем юбилей Квартальной Бойней, чтобы память обо всех погибших во время восстания оставалась свежа. В первой Квартальной Бойне, в качестве напоминания о том, что дети мятежников гибли из-за из собственного выбора, каждый дистрикт был обязан выбрать своих трибутов общим голосованием.

Меня скручивает изнутри отвращение. Заставлять родителей выбирать собственных детей для кровавой Жатвы, сталкивать их лбами с соседями и друзьями, разбивать общество с целью ослабить его. Те, кто послал твоего сына или дочь на верную смерть, никогда не станут твоими соратниками в попытке нового переворота.

– В этом году, в напоминание о том, что на каждого жителя Капитолия погибло два мятежника, каждый дистрикт предоставит вдвое больше трибутов.

Я наскоро провожу в уме нехитрые расчеты. Двенадцать дистриктов осталось после подавления восстания. От каждого на арену посылали по два человека – мальчика и девочку. Двадцать четыре перепуганных ребенка сражались насмерть ради того, чтобы, пусть ненамного, но продлить свою жизнь.

Сорок восемь детей выйдет на арену.

Над площадью царит гнетущая тишина, только ветер шумит, подбирая с земли обрывки бумаги и снопы пыли. Никто не перешептывается, не переглядывается. Они знают. Возможно, эта новость, объявленная незадолго до начала Игр, уже успела всколыхнуть массы, прижиться, подчинить и смирить людей. Теперь они хотят лишь одного: чтобы это чудовищное представление наконец окончилось, и они смогли разойтись по домам. Желательно, вместе со своими детьми.

– Пусть начнется Жатва, – завершает свое выступление Сноу, экран гаснет под повторный гром торжественной музыки, и один из сидящих на импровизированной сцене у входа в Дом правосудия людей, поднимается.

Он произносит короткую вступительную речь, которая не откладывается в моей памяти. Она заучена и явно не раз повторялась, разносясь над площадью, оседая в умах людей. Затем он представляет женщину, сидевшую рядом с ним, и жестом приглашает ее к микрофону. Ее зовут Мител, странное имя. Она составляет разительный контраст со всем окружением: разодетая, яркая, обильно накрашенная, стильная, она поразительно выделяется на фоне мрачных лиц и серых костюмов всех присутствующих. Как колибри посреди серых голубей. На сцену выносят стеклянный шар с кучей белых бумажек.

– Счастливых Голодных игр всем нам! – произносит она неприлично веселым тоном и, обведя толпу взглядом, коротко и очень неуютно улыбается, по-видимому, осознавая неуместность своего вида и настроения. – Начнем!

Элегантным движением Мител поворачивается к шару, запускает в него руку с длинными наманикюренными пальцами и, несколько секунд ею там поболтав, выуживает бумажку и возвращается к микрофону.

Имя трибута разносится над площадью звоном колокольчиков, сзади, где столпились родители и родственники, слышится волнение, откуда-то совсем далеко – стон разочарования. Девушка около двадцати лет с пепельно-светлыми волосами отделяется от толпы и неровным шагом направляется к трибуне. Мител приветствует ее и отодвигает в сторону, ставит лицом ко всем. Та бледна, очень бледна, и явно из последних сил заставляет себя сохранять самообладание.

Тем временем, звучит второе имя – на этот раз мужское, и спустя полминуты на сцене оказывается мальчик вряд ли старше тринадцати лет. Из-за оцепления слышится отчаянный женский крик, и я не могу не обернуться. Молодая еще, и даже сумевшая сохранить приятные черты лица, женщина в белом платке поверх густых каштановых волос рвется вперед. Один из солдат замахивается винтовкой – и женщина падает в пыль, под ноги отскакивающим в разные стороны людям. Мужчина наклоняется и поднимает ее, поспешно уводит подальше от непредсказуемых охранников, крепко обнимая за плечи и почти неся на руках, потому что она, оглушенная равно горем и ударом, валится с ног.

Я чувствую на себе пристальный взгляд, и почти безошибочно разворачиваюсь: несколькими рядами левее на меня смотрят глубокие карие глаза, слишком большие для щуплого, узкого лица, отороченного непослушными локонами неумело забранных назад рыжих волос. Девушке не больше шестнадцати лет. Поймав мой взгляд, она бегло улыбается одним уголком губ и тут же отворачивается.

Тем временем, Мител, установив новоявленного трибута на свое место, вытягивает из шара очередную бумажку.

– Трискел Родрин!

В этот раз никто не взвывает в задних рядах, никто не кричит и даже не вздыхает. Моя мимолетная знакомая, рыжая, как солнечный закат перед холодным днем, выходит в центральный проход и уверенной, почти наглой походкой взбирается на сцену.

Только я вижу, как у самой первой ступеньки она спотыкается от волнения. Остановившись на своем месте рядом с остальными трибутами, она решительно заправляет за ухо выбившийся из неряшливого пучка локон.

Ее непреклонность, дерзость, кажется, удивляет даже представительницу Капитолия, но она не позволяет себе измениться в лице – лишь бросает на рыжую короткий взгляд и возвращается к стеклянному шару. Последнее имя.

Она достает из чаши очередной листок и, развернув его, театрально обводит толпу взглядом.

– Донник Карнелан!

Ее голос эхом разносится по площади. Из собравшейся позади толпы слышится женский стон и рыдание, шепот голосов. Головы некоторых детей впереди поворачиваются ко мне. И тогда я вспоминаю.

Это «мое» имя.

  
  


Я провожу в чисто убранной, богато, но не вычурно обставленной комнате Дома правосудия несколько долгих минут, пытаясь вспомнить все, что знаю о Панеме и Играх, и уложить в голове все, что произошло. Пожалуй, так сильно я не влипал… ну, конечно, «никогда» было бы слишком громко сказано, но «давно» – кажется, слово вполне подходящее. Чувствуя дежурящих за закрытой дверью солдат в белой форме, я уже не думаю сбежать – эта мысль на миг промелькнула в голове, когда прозвучало имя Донника, но потом перед глазами вновь возникло перепуганное лицо женщины в залатанном платье. Если я – если тот, кого они все считают ее сыном, сбежит, скорее всего, ее казнят в назидание остальным. А потом они просто выберут другого ребенка на опустевшее место.

И кем я буду после этого? Хорошее начало новой регенерации.

Проматываю в голове всю церемонию Жатвы. Снова и снова. Вижу в толпе лица, слышу голос, объявляющий имена.

Донник Карнелан. Это мое имя, пока не найду выход из сложившейся ситуации. Надо привыкать уже сейчас. Донник. Донник. Кажется, донник – это какая-то трава. Да, точно, – лечебная.

Ха-ха, очень смешно. У Вселенной замечательное чувство юмора.

Дверь открывается, и входит та женщина, одна, словно вырывается из моих мыслей. Несколько секунд она стоит, прижимая руки к груди, дрожа всем телом, бледная, слабая. Ее губы вздрагивают, но она невероятным усилием воли сдерживает собирающиеся на глазах слезы. Наверное, я должен что-то сделать, но не знаю, что. Такое ощущение, что, стоит мне пошевелиться, и она просто рухнет на пол.

Наконец, она делает несколько решительных шагов вперед и, остановившись прямо передо мной, берет мое лицо в ладони. Руки у нее слабые, сухие и теплые.

– Тебе надо было бежать, – тихо говорит она без осуждения, но с легкой грустью – так говорит человек, смирившийся с неизбежным. – Почему ты не убежал?

Я знаю, что это опасно, знаю, что могу выдать себя еще до начала Игр и тогда погублю не только себя, но и эту несчастную женщину, и, может быть, нескольких других жителей Дистрикта-5. Но оставлять ее в этом отчаянии и смирении со страшной судьбой – выше моих сил.

Я поднимаюсь, отнимаю ее ладони от своего лица и, мягко сжимая их в пальцах, смотрю ей в глаза. Как бы она не решила, что ее сын просто сошел с ума, тогда попытка облегчения боли превратится в довольно своеобразную пытку.

– Я… я не знаю, как это сказать, – почти шепчу я, опасаясь того, что миротворцы у двери могут подслушивать, – но… я не ваш сын.

Ее глаза округляются в страхе и непонимании, я ожидаю, что она выдернет ладони из моих рук, но, кажется, шок так велик, что она просто забыла об этом. Я продолжаю, не давая ей возможности что-либо спросить.

– Донник сбежал, я видел его в лесу. Знаю, в это трудно поверить, но, пожалуйста, вы должны.

Долгое время она смотрит на меня затуманенным, задумчивым взглядом, очевидно гадая, стоит ли верить в такие чудовищные бредни. На ее месте, я бы, пожалуй, не поверил. Затем она высвобождает одну руку, тянется к воротнику моей рубашки и отодвигает его в сторону, открывая ключицу. Я слежу за ее движениями, но не отшатываюсь. Она смотрит подозрительно. Но во взгляде ее блеклых, усталых глаз на мгновение мелькает радость – такая слабая и молниеносная, что неясно, была ли она на самом деле.

Женщина моргает.

– У Донника… был шрам… – произносит она, касаясь свободной рукой собственного плеча.

– Вот видите, – мягко улыбаюсь я.

Она вздрагивает и отпускает меня. Затравленно оглянувшись на дверь, тоже понижает голос до едва разборчивого шепота.

– Но как это возможно? Кто… кто ты такой?

– Это сложно объяснить, да и вы бы мне не поверили.

Я вижу, как в уголках ее глаз снова собираются слезы, неожиданно превращая их из бледных в голубые и искристые.

– Глупый, глупый мальчик, – причитает она, качая головой. – Зачем ты в это ввязался? Неужели ты не знаешь, что бывает на арене?

Знаю. Теперь знаю. Но пути назад уже нет.

– Ради собственной безопасности, пожалуйста, не выдавайте себя. Если правда выплывет, они вас убьют. – Я беру ее руку, она не отстраняется. Слабая улыбка трогает ее тонкие сухие губы.

Несколько секунд мы стоим в тишине. Затем, когда в коридоре за дверью раздаются медленные далекие шаги, я осторожно подталкиваю ее к двери. Она испуганно смотрит на меня и поспешно кидается прочь, но у самого порога замирает и оглядывается. Слезы текут у нее по щекам.

– Спасибо, – говорит она и исчезает.

Через мгновение в комнату заходят два миротворца. Они вооружены, но это скорее предосторожность, диктуемая существующим режимом, чем попытка запугать или принудить меня. Каким-то шестым чувством я понимаю, что меня не выпустят из комнаты, пока не обыщут и не отберут все, что может оказаться недозволенным, запоздало вспоминаю о лежащей в кармане брюк – обычном кармане – отвертке и мысленно даю себе пинка. Спрятать ее уже не получится, времени нет, и единственное, что я успеваю сделать в считанные секунды, пока солдаты не смотрят в мою сторону, – это отцепить от отвертки передающий кристалл и спрятать его в пространственном кармане.

Как я и ожидал, меня обыскивают. На удивление, миротворцы не проявляют никакого интереса к отвертке – наверное, рабочие в этом дистрикте нередко сами собирают инструменты из металлолома и шлака. Вскоре и отвертка, и психобумага, и еще несколько предметов из моих карманов перекочевывают на стол в углу комнаты, а меня выводят через другую дверь.

Едва оказавшись на улице, я чувствую, как меняется атмосфера вокруг: она становится напряженной, тревожной, словно наэлектризовывается. Из Дома правосудия широкая дорожка ведет к станции, а вдоль нее на нас смотрят круглые окуляры камер. Камеры повсюду, выглядывают со всех сторон, не упускают ни одного ракурса. Я иду в молчаливом сопровождении двух солдат в белом, смотрю в камеры и едва удерживаюсь от того, чтобы вызывающе улыбнуться прямо в объектив – кажется, такое поведение в данной ситуации было бы слишком странным.

На станции уже стоит в ожидании поезд, а возле вагона столпились репортеры, операторы, миротворцы – и в самом центре этой пугающей толпы, изо всех сил сохраняя самообладание, стоят три моих товарища по несчастью. Они все бледны достаточно, чтобы казаться испуганными, но не так, чтобы это сильно бросалось в глаза. Две девушки, один парень, самой старшей из них – не больше двадцати лет, самому младшему – около двенадцати. Я стараюсь не смотреть на него, потому что от одного взгляда, от одной мысли, что этот ребенок будет драться насмерть с сорока семью точно такими же детьми, становится дурно.

Несколько долгих, кажущихся бесконечными минут нас снимают, а затем мы входим в вагон, и Дистрикт-5 быстро растворяется вдали.

Мы едем к своей далеко не самой радужной судьбе.

  
  


К вечеру мы собираемся в центральном вагоне за ужином, ближе знакомимся со своим наставником, которого я лишь мельком видел на сцене во время Жатвы, – суровым, мрачным, резким и довольно циничным мужчиной лет сорока. Его черные волосы с глубокой проседью на висках коротко острижены, на щеке красуется шрам – наверняка напоминание о собственной победе в Голодных играх прошлых лет. Несмотря на свою жесткость и раздражительность, он не скрывает того, что его искренне заботит судьба его подопечных. Он мне нравится.

После ужина – который до омерзения хорош, – мы сидим в общем вагоне, и наш наставник Ниркон говорит о всевозможных тактиках поведения на арене, о самой арене и что там может оказаться, выясняет наши способности – я в ответ на вопрос только пожимаю плечами, я еще не знаю, как мне действовать. Я слушаю его вполуха и параллельно с большим вниманием смотрю повторы трансляции Жатвы из других дистриктов. Я знаю, что должен ее увидеть, не знаю, почему, просто знаю. Комментаторы повторяют одно имя за другим, но для меня они пусты – я их не знаю. И только лишь когда трансляция доходит до последнего Дистрикта-12, одно из сердец пропускает удар.

Комментатор объявляет имя Хеймитча Эбернети. И у меня в голове словно взрывается сверхновая.

Хеймитч Эбернети. Победитель 50-х Голодных Игр – _этих_ Игр, – будущий наставник Китнисс Эвердин и один из ведущих деятелей грядущей революции, которая должна положить конец Играм как явлению. И это тот самый день, начало того пути, по которому пошел Панем, толчок, с которого началось неостановимое падение снежного кома.

Он – фиксированная точка в истории.

Я начинаю по-настоящему жалеть, что прилетел сюда.

  
  


В этот момент я понимаю одну очень важную вещь: если Хеймитч Эбернети должен выиграть в Квартальной Бойне, все остальные, включая меня, должны умереть. Несколько минут я сижу, зажмурившись, игнорируя всех окружающих – в том числе Мител и Ниркона, – и прислушиваюсь к тому, как с тихим, неслышным человеческому уху шелестом передо мной разворачивается Сеть Времени. Вглядываюсь в несуществующие линии и переплетения событий и понимаю: сидя в Доме правосудия и думая, что влип, я глубоко ошибался. Вот теперь я влип окончательно. В тот миг, когда я вышел из ТАРДИС в этом покореженном, насквозь прогнившем мире, я стал участником событий, частью фиксированной точки, и теперь вынужден плыть по течению. Мой единственный шанс – осторожно править, стараясь при этом не перевернуть лодку. Ну, или сигануть за борт, чего, без крайней нужды, я делать не хочу.

Первое, что я делаю, – это отдаляюсь от остальных трибутов. Чем меньше я о них знаю, тем легче будет пережить их смерть. Чем меньше они будут знать обо мне, тем меньше шансов вызвать подозрения. За ужином и на следующий день за завтраком и обедом я отсаживаюсь подальше, ем без аппетита и всячески изображаю нормального человека, хотя последнее чертовски трудно – я не только не знаю, как ведут себя нормальные люди в Панеме, я не очень хорошо разбираюсь, как вообще ведут себя нормальные люди.

Но меня и не трогают. Через некоторые время все – даже рыжая девчонка, первое время бросавшая в мою сторону странные недоуменные взгляды – перестают обращать на меня внимание. Только Мител время от времени дергает расспросами и рассматривает, бормоча себе под нос заметки для наших стилистов.

Когда мы проезжаем последний дистрикт, я дожидаюсь, пока все трибуты не разойдутся по своим комнатам, а Мител, сладко зевнув, не удалится к себе, и подхожу к Ниркону. Мне нужно выжать из него все, что только возможно, про арену и Игры, мне нужна помощь в тактике поведения. Он во второй раз задает вопрос о моих способностях, и на этот раз я выкладываю все, что знаю, – точнее, все, что может знать парень двадцати лет, полжизни проработавший на электростанции. Это наш первый разговор за время знакомства, и я вижу, что изначальное недоверие в его глазах сменяется глубоким уважением. Это чувство взаимно. Ниркон – умный и знающий свое дело солдат, и, пожалуй, впервые в жизни я рад встрече с солдатом. Он из тех, кто не спешит с головой ринуться в бой, он хороший тактик, и в своих Голодных играх победил не только силой, но и хитростью, умом и осторожностью.

Он бегло набрасывает для меня план тренировки, советует не демонстрировать трибутам свои знания электроники и вообще как можно дольше избегать этой зоны тренировочного зала. Сосредоточиться на физической подготовке. Поскольку я еще сам не знаю своего тела, я с ним совершенно согласен.

Я удивляю его заявлением, что спонсоры мне не понадобятся, но никак этого не поясняю.

Незадолго до прибытия в Капитолий я ухожу к себе и будто бы в сотый раз просматриваю на планшете кадры трансляции Жатвы, пытаясь получше узнать своих будущих соперников и попутно выстроить хоть какой-то план. Но, кроме имен, узнаю немногое. Пожалуй, больше информации можно будет получить только на тренировках. Так я сижу, закинув ноги на стол, полуслепо глядя в сменяющиеся картинки на планшете и вертя в пальцах передающий кристалл. Эта маленькая частичка моего привычного и хоть немного надежного мира позволяет расслабиться и удержать мысли в одной куче.

Я оборачиваюсь, когда слышу, как с легким шорохом открывается и закрывается дверь. За стуком колес этот звук можно с легкостью упустить, но обостренный слух повелителя времени улавливает даже его. Только поэтому я успеваю спрятать кристалл в пространственный карман относительно незаметно.

На пороге, скрестив руки, стоит одна из трибутов – вторая девушка, которую выбрали до меня, – и сверлит меня пристальным взглядом. Я припоминаю ее имя. Трискел. Трискел Родрин. Она высокая и крепко сбитая, но тонкая и выглядит слабой, хотя язык тела говорит об обратном. У нее мягкие черты лица, ловкие тонкие пальцы и большие глубокие карие глаза. Однако сильнее всего выделяются слегка взъерошенные, плохо убранные на затылок волосы, пряди которых, вырвавшись из-под заколки, тут и там свисают на плечи. Яркие, огненно-рыжие. И хрупкие, редкие веснушки на скулах.

Она несколько минут буравит меня тлеющими угольками глаз, затем начинает притопывать мыском ботинка, словно в нетерпении. Как заяц.

– Ты не Донник, – без обиняков заявляет она, жестко, но негромко: наши комнаты – единственное место, где можно говорить относительно безопасно, но голос лучше не повышать. – Я знаю Донника Карнелана всю свою жизнь, и ты – не он.

Я бросаю быстрый взгляд на дверь и, отложив планшет, в два шага подхожу к ней. Она ниже меня на голову и смотрит снизу-вверх, но больше с вызовом, чем с испугом.

– Хорошо, ладно, – поспешно шепчу я. В самом деле, кого я обманываю? Наверняка в дистриктах многие друг друга знают. Ее поведение не раз это доказывало. Я вспоминаю, как она подмигнула мне из толпы. – Он сбежал, ладно? Ушел в лес. Я… я просто случайно попал сюда.

– Ага, – саркастично кивает Трис. – Случайно попал сюда, случайно выглядя в точности, как он. Ты кто, переродок, что ли?

Наверное, это была шутка, причем очень плохая, потому что зародившаяся было улыбка у нее на губах гаснет и исчезает, словно оказалась совершенно неприличной.

– Ладно, – она чуть-чуть смягчает тон, пытаясь загладить неловкость, которую я все равно не ощущаю, потому что не имею представления, что означает это слово. Она проходит мимо меня и садится на освободившийся стул. – Я никому не скажу по двум причинам: во-первых, как бы там ни было, а Донник жив… наверное… где-то… а это уже хорошо. Во-вторых, ты идиот, а идиотов не выдают.

Я усмехаюсь.

Несколько минут мы молчим, потом я отбрасываю почти всю осторожность, сажусь на кровать напротив нее и начинаю расспрашивать о других Играх. Трис охотно отвечает. Рассказывает, что знает, о первой Квартальной Бойне, напомнив о том, что для нее трибутов выбирали сами жители дистриктов – и даже не спорит, когда, я, в этот раз не удержавшись, вспыхиваю, словно спичка, и несколько минут возмущаюсь о человеческой бессердечности.

Люди никогда не перестанут меня удивлять. Это вовсе не значит, что удивление всегда будет положительным.

Трис не задает вопросов. Она не хочет знать, кто я, откуда, как попал в ее дистрикт, как оказался на месте Донника. Я радуюсь этому и понимаю ее: возможно, через несколько недель мы оба будем мертвы, зачем нам чужие секреты?

Остаток пути до Капитолия мы проделываем, практически незаметно для себя и других стараясь держаться поближе.

  
  


Однако в Капитолии мы снова отдаляемся – и не только по своей воле. Нас разбирают по отдельным комнатам и знакомят со стилистами – уже сам факт того, что с трибутами работают стилисты противоположного пола, вызывает по меньшей мере недоумение. Нас отмывают, прихорашивают, долгие часы мы проводим в цепких, профессиональных руках полудюжины мужчин и женщин, наряжающих нас, словно кукол для демонстрации. Это чертовски неприятно, но не так неприятно, как видеть лица других трибутов, когда мы все собираемся у небольших двухместных колесниц, готовящихся выехать на большой круг почета. Кто-то из них напуган и трясется как банный лист – особенно младшие, кто-то ведет себя истерически вызывающе. Некоторые дерзки и самоуверенны не из страха, но от чувства собственного достоинства и дикого, почти человечески невозможного самолюбия: неожиданно оказавшаяся рядом со мной Трис поспешно шепчет, что трибуты из Дистриктов 1, 2 и 4 ставят победу в Играх своей целью, полжизни готовятся к ним и чаще других вызываются добровольцами. Поэтому среди них редко бывают дети и подростки – чаще юнцы, которые ставят себя выше остальных. Их называют Профи, и они – самая страшная угроза на арене.

В этом году Профи на арене будет вдвое больше, и осознание этого никому оптимизма не прибавляет.

Трис исчезает так же быстро, как и появляется. В следующий раз я вижу ее всходящей на колесницу рядом с двенадцатилетним трибутом из «нашего» Дистрикта-5. Рассудив по возрастному принципу, меня ставят рядом со светловолосой девушкой, которую на церемонии Жатвы выбрали первой. Мы неловко и неуверенно улыбаемся друг другу, но не обмениваемся даже парой слов. Я не помню ее имени.

Под громкую музыку, заливающую всю улицу, мы выезжаем за ворота, в вечерний город, озаренный тысячей огней, погруженный в гомон и крики восхищения собравшейся толпы. Все трибуты Дистрикта-5, в память о вырабатываемой ими энергии, искрятся мерцающими в белоснежном свете софитов костюмами и узкими, точно по фигуре девушек, платьями. На мгновение обернувшись, я ловлю взглядом Трис. Электрически-серебристое ей не идет. Ей нужно быть в красном, гореть, словно маленький костер.

Впрочем, взглянув на замыкающие колесницы Двенадцатого, представители которого одеты в ужасные шахтерские костюмы, я думаю, что нам еще повезло. Мой взгляд невольно упирается в Хеймитча Эбернети. Странно, но этот нелепый и позорный костюм совсем не портит его вид – даже напротив. Он стоит, гордо выпрямив спину, и на лице его написано пусть не слишком заметное, но отчетливое презрение к редким насмешкам, сыплющимся в адрес замыкающих колесниц.

Со всех сторон нас окружают крики восхищения, радостные возгласы, громоподобные раскаты музыки, рев толпы, резкие вспышки аплодисментов. Мы прорываемся сквозь эту какофонию звуков, словно разрезая ее ножом, и от гвалта у меня кружится голова, но я продолжаю повторять про себя наставления своего стилиста Хитин – взгляд прямой, подбородок выше, взгляд прямой, подбородок выше. Я отключаюсь от музыки и криков, от своей напарницы, стоящей по правую руку и глядящей вокруг себя с возбуждением школьницы перед выпускным балом и ужасом загнанной дичи. Я воскрешаю в памяти интерьер своей ТАРДИС и почти слышу ее мерный гул, отрезвляющий и успокаивающий.

Мы останавливаемся у подножия большого особняка, где на вершине лестницы ожидает сам президент Сноу. Музыка обрывается так резко, словно ее отсекли топором, и у меня в ушах стоит такой звон, что я не слышу его приветственной речи.

И совершенно не помню, как мы делаем еще один круг, покидаем улицу, скрываемся в тени Тренировочного центра; как у дверей нас принимают стилисты, помогают покинуть колесницы, выбраться из тяжелых костюмов, провожают на пятый этаж, целиком отведенный для нас, наших наставников и стилистов. Мы ужинаем, и я опять сижу в стороне, но в этот раз не ем. Только обвожу взглядом собравшихся. Хитин и трое других стилистов, чьих имен я не знаю, деловито обсуждают что-то с Нирконом и Мител, двое трибутов – мальчик и старшая девушка – оживленно обсуждают церемонию открытия, словно и нет этого давящего ожидания собственной смерти. Трис быстро проглатывает еду и отходит к окну, садится на подоконник, подобрав под себя колени и обвив их руками, и смотрит наружу. Она удручена, и ее можно понять.

На следующий день мы начинаем тренировки. Ниркон приводит нас в зал и объявляет каждому продуманную тактику поведения. Мне он не говорит ничего – мы обсудили все еще в поезде.

Под конец первого дня я понимаю одну вещь: новая регенерация не обделила меня физической силой, но пожалела ловкости. Препятствия мне не даются, лазать особенно хорошо не получается. Это новое тело непослушно и неуклюже. Время от времени я ловлю на себе насмешливые взгляды Профи, практически не отходящих от столов с разного вида оружием, – начиная с маленьких метательных ножей и заканчивая тяжелыми двуручными топорами, от одного только вида которых становится не по себе. Пускай смеются. Моя задача – уверить их, что я не конкурент. Главная работа начнется на арене, и я тяну время, подкачиваю мышцы и с тоской и жадностью смотрю на небольшой стол, спрятанный в самом углу зала, где скучающий тренер по электронике лениво перебирает неприкаянные детали. Почти никто не подходит к нему. В каком-то смысле, меня это успокаивает. Все-таки, у меня будет серьезное преимущество.

Я высматриваю в толпе трибутов Хеймитча, но его трудно найти среди сорока семи человек, снующих туда-сюда, метающих снаряды, стреляющих из луков и размахивающих мечами. Иногда он все же попадается мне на глаза, но его действия кажутся обманчиво бессмысленными, и определить его сильные стороны почти невозможно.

На какой-то миг, словно почувствовав чужое внимание, он отрывается от своего занятия и поднимает голову. Наши взгляды встречаются. В его глазах нет враждебности, злобы, недовольства, честно говоря, в них не написано вообще ни одной эмоции. Но у меня по позвоночнику пробегает густая волна мурашек. Я не могу сказать, боюсь я Хеймитча или восхищаюсь им. Может, и то, и другое. Он очень внимателен и изучает меня несколько секунд, прежде чем отвернуться и, казалось бы, совершенно забыть о моем существовании.

Время от времени я ловлю взглядом мелькающую тут и там рыжую голову. Триксел переходит от одного стола к другому, пробует на вес метательный нож, но быстро откладывает его в сторону и более к оружию не притрагивается. Довольно много времени она проводит у травника, изучает разложенные по столу листочки и цветы, у другого стола долго учится плести узлы и ловушки. Ее тактика видна сходу: убегать, прятаться, выжидать. В сущности, намерения у нас с ней одинаковые. Разнятся только цели.

Я подхожу практически к тем же тренерам, что и она. Но по-прежнему стараюсь держаться подальше. Так проходит два дня.

На третий день наступает время показать распорядителям Игр свои способности. В обед начинают вызывать трибутов по одному. Когда наступает мой черед, я вхожу в зал, чувствуя, как в груди закипает злость. Она нарастала с первого дня. И, глядя на то, как Профи метают копья, пронзая сердце чучела с десятка метров, устраивают спарринги, валяя тренеров по полу, словно медведи тряпичных кукол, и в колбасу рубят мешки с песком мечами, я злюсь все больше. Они всего лишь дети, но уже превратились в кровожадных монстров.

Зал уставлен столами с различными инструментами, оружием, травами, веревками и многими другими приспособлениями, с которыми мы должны показать свои умения. Распорядители сидят на возвышении, и столы за их спинами ломятся от угощений и вина. Это вызывает во мне очередной приток ярости, я с удивлением понимаю, что начинаю мыслить более трезво, хотя и несколько непредсказуемо.

Они хотят шоу, они получат шоу.

Я вхожу и, даже не подняв взгляда на десяток пристально следящих за мной человек, направляюсь прямиком к столу, к которому меня так непреодолимо тянуло все это время. За считанные секунды собираю устройство. Распорядители внимательно следят за мной, а я по-прежнему не смотрю на них из опасения, что они прочтут сжигающую меня ненависть по глазам и губам, которые я никак не могу разжать. Я чувствую их небывалый интерес. Наверное, давно никто не пытался впечатлить их электроникой.

Закончив, я кладу плоский металлический диск на пол, себе под ноги, пряча за спиной еще одно устройство, едва ли с пол-ладони величиной. И ногой нажимаю кнопку.

Изрыгающаяся из устройства вспышка света такая яркая, что могла бы ослепить меня, если бы я не был к ней готов. Я прикрываю глаза рукой и в тот же миг чуть сильнее сдавливаю крошечную коробочку в ладони, чувствуя, как она начинает тихонько гудеть. Распорядители, в отличие от меня, к подобному эффекту не готовились, и лишь спустя несколько секунд у них получается проморгаться – и они тут же вскакивают на ноги. Беспокойные голоса оглашают зал, распорядители оглядываются, вопросительно смотрят друг на друга и снова в зал, цепляясь пальцами за перила.

Они меня не видят.

Осторожно, чтобы ненароком не разорвать хрупкое поле фильтра восприятия, я отхожу в сторону, к противоположному столу, и выжидаю с полминуты, не без удовольствия наблюдая за смятением в рядах распорядителей. А затем, размахнувшись, швыряю миниатюрное устройство об пол. Фильтр восприятия с грохотом расшибается о жесткое покрытие и рассеивается горсткой поломанных деталек. Тонко пискнув, отключается. Распорядители вздрагивают от неожиданности и, наконец заметив меня, переглядываются с еще большим недоумением. Звучат изумленные голоса. Такого в Тренировочном центре точно еще никогда не видели.

Вот вам ваше шоу.

Я поднимаю голову и сталкиваюсь взглядом с черными, как два глубоких омута, очень внимательными глазами. Мужчина стоит у самого края площадки, скрестив руки на груди, и со странной, ироничной полуулыбкой смотрит на меня. Высокий, худой, хорошо сложенный, красиво нарисованный, как и все в этом городе. Я знаю его. Это главный распорядитель Игр – Луций Валет. Меня не обманывает его самоуверенность – я видел, как он вместе с остальными беспокойно обшаривал перепуганным взглядом зал, гадая, не позвать ли охрану. Но его глаза меня немного пугают и остужают пыл. Мне не нравится его лицо. Он выглядит так, словно знает что-то, недоступное другим.

Меня отпускают и, не тратя ни одной лишней секунды, я разворачиваюсь и все под тем же пристальным, что-то знающим взглядом покидаю зал и возвращаюсь на наш этаж.

Под вечер на торжественной церемонии объявляют полученные нами баллы. Двенадцатилетний мальчик получает семь баллов. Светловолосая девушка – десять.

Мы с Трис получаем по пять.

  
  


Следующее испытание выпадает в конце недели, когда, собрав вместе всех своих трибутов, Ниркон и Мител объявляют о начале подготовки к интервью. Оно занимает огромное место в официальной части и имеет колоссальное значение при привлечении спонсоров. Меня это мало интересует, но я все еще прилежно играю свою роль. Короткая бессловесная встреча с Луцием Валетом слегка осадила меня и напомнила о том, зачем я здесь: чтобы проследить за правильным построением Сети Времени. И в первую очередь я не могу позволить этим Играм сорваться. А значит, надо продолжать притворяться примерным мальчиком Донником.

Все меняется в ночь перед последним днем подготовки. Хитин мучает меня до позднего вечера, я возвращаюсь в свою комнату затемно. Как только дверь за мной закрывается, магнитный замок издает пронзительный писк и запирается, моргнув красным огоньком. Зажигается свет, я резко оборачиваюсь.

Посреди комнаты, скрестив руки на груди, как в первый день нашей встречи, стоит Луций Валет и сверлит меня все тем же мрачным, пронзительным взглядом. Впервые мне удается рассмотреть его поближе. Он не так молод, чтобы казаться новичком в своем деле, хотя до среднего возраста ему еще далеко. Кукурузно-желтые волосы, очевидно и бесспорно окрашенные в неестественный для них цвет, блестят у корней, словно посеребренные – что, может быть, недалеко от истины. Согласно незыблемой моде Капитолия, его веки оттенены золотистой подводкой, которая делает его черные глаза чуть светлее. Он мог бы быть красивым, если бы не отвратительная искусственность всего его облика.

Позади него – с двух сторон, словно статуи-телохранители, – неподвижно застыли два миротворца. Они не держат в руках оружие, но я вижу, как нервно подрагивают их пальцы, готовясь в любой момент метнуться к пистолету на бедре.

Это не похоже на официальный визит, да и вряд ли распорядитель снисходит до того, чтобы посещать трибутов даже в дневное время, не говоря уже о середине ночи. Я не позволяю себе показать удивление и тревогу, которые мгновенно просыпаются внутри. Решительно встречаю взгляд Луция и молчу.

Несколько секунд проходит в тишине. Затем он улыбается. Эта улыбка должна быть доброжелательной или приветственной, наверное, так планировалось, но я вижу хищную ухмылку.

– Добрый вечер, Донник. – У него мягкий и молодой голос, хотя в уголке губ проявляется легкая морщинка, свидетельствующая о возрасте, скрытом то ли косметикой, то ли пластической операцией, а может, и тем, и другим. – Прошу прощения за вторжение, но до меня дошли крайне… любопытные сведения, и я не мог не зайти, чтобы разрешить возникшие сомнения.

Я продолжаю молча смотреть ему в глаза, пытаясь не разрывать зрительный контакт. В прошлом длительное молчание могло подействовать на противника ничуть не хуже тщательно подобранных слов – остается надеяться, что и в этой регенерации я сохранил прежнее свойство. Не дождавшись ответа, Луций разбивает застывшее пространство между нами и делает шаг в сторону. Он заводит руки за спину, сцепляет ладони и принимается медленно, с достоинством хищного зверя, мерить шагами комнату.

– Полагаю, тебе известно, что мы наблюдаем за тренировками всех трибутов, – продолжает он, с удовольствием садиста растягивая слова. – Чего ты, пожалуй, не знаешь, – как не знает никто, – это то, что мы также следим за показателями здоровья. Нагрузки, состав крови… сердцебиение.

Наконец я понимаю, к чему он клонит. Он увидел мои показатели. Я выдал себя, сам того не зная. И что теперь?

Луций поднимает на меня взгляд, и я вижу в его глубоких глазах жадное любопытство. Сразу чувствую себя лабораторной крысой, показавшей неожиданную реакцию на эксперимент.

– Два сердца? Никогда не видел ничего подобного, – честно признается он. Правильно, чего ему стесняться? Он ведь наверняка собрался меня убить. – Никогда не видел такого переродка, как ты. Откуда ты взялся?

Снова это слово. А я так и не разобрался, что оно значит.

Впрочем, догадаться теперь несложно.

Я молчу. Он ждет, играя со мной в гляделки. Напряжение нарастает, я почти физически ощущаю его, как тонкую ниточку, протянувшуюся между нами. Я уже не скрываю злости во взгляде – пускай так. Если я «переродок», возможно, именно так я должен себя вести. Я сильнее, он должен это знать.

Потому что, если я не сильнее, я труп.

Он первым отводит взгляд и снова начинает ходить по комнате, только на этот раз обходит меня по кругу. Я поворачиваюсь вокруг своей оси, стараясь не выпускать его из поля зрения, он останавливается напротив двери, отрезав мне путь – какой смысл, она ведь все равно заперта? Делает едва заметный жест рукой – и неожиданно ожившие миротворцы, оказавшиеся у меня за спиной, хватают меня за руки и заламывают их назад. Они не только выдавливают из меня стон – больше от неожиданности, чем от боли, – но и заставляют опуститься на колени. Когда я поднимаю голову, мне в лицо смотрит черное дуло пистолета.

– Ты знаешь, что здесь делают с такими, как ты? – жестко и почти с отвращением проговаривает он последние слова. – Никто не будет разбираться, зачем ты здесь, как ты сюда попал, откуда ты взялся. Удивительно, как тебе хватило храбрости – или глупости – сунуться в самое сердце Капитолия.

Я усмехаюсь.

– Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, а я здесь совершенно случайно, – почти не вру я. – Как, по-твоему, я мог сжульничать на Жатве?

Аргумент хорош, но пистолет по-прежнему смотрит на меня. Может быть, потому что я не пытаюсь отрицать, что не человек. Что толку отрицать очевидное? Сейчас он пристрелит меня, и на этом все кончится. Или не совсем кончится, если мне хватит почти закончившейся регенеративной энергии, чтобы оттянуть смерть.

– Никогда еще переродок не попадал на Игры в качестве участника, – говорит Луций, поглаживая указательным пальцем курок. И вдруг отводит дуло от моего лба.

Недоумение, похоже, одолевает не только меня: миротворцы, не скрываясь, переглядываются. Луций опускает оружие в пол.

– Это беспрецедентная возможность. Зрителям нужно шоу. Народу – победитель. Давай посмотрим, на что ты способен.

Я усмехаюсь снова.

– Я дам тебе шоу, а ты им – победителя. Убив меня предварительно, разумеется.

Ведь не может же он допустить, чтобы победителем стал переродок. Он кивает.

– Разумеется.

Я не понимаю одного. Неужели он не боится? Неужели ради шоу готов пойти на такой чудовищный личный риск? Что будет, если Сноу узнает?

Луций кивает миротворцам и те, помявшись в нерешительности, отпускают мои руки и, перешагнув через меня, выходят за дверь. Луций следует за ними, останавливается и оборачивается на пороге, сверля меня хитрым, но улыбающимся взглядом – взглядом победителя.

– Не подведи меня… «Донник».

Затем он исчезает. Дверь закрывается с легким щелчком. К моему удивлению, замок не запирается: Луций уверен, что я никуда не денусь.

А затем в коридоре раздается два точных выстрела. По числу сопровождавших его миротворцев.

  
  


На следующий день мы свободны от тренировок и примерок. Это наше время, чтобы морально подготовиться к встрече с Цезарем Фликерманом. Утром, после завтрака, Мител вбивает в наши головы последние гвозди своих довольно посредственных советов: как держать себя, как смотреть вокруг, как говорить, как улыбаться. Затем мы расходимся.

Интервью давит на меня сильнее, чем тренировки и ожидание кровавой бойни на арене. Это единственное место, где я могу выдать себя с головой, решительно и бесповоротно. Под вечер, промучившись сомнениями, я отправляюсь к единственному человеку, который может мне помочь: Трискел.

Ее комната находится прямо напротив моей. На мгновение в голове мелькает мысль, почему она не слышала выстрелов прошлой ночью, но я сразу ее отметаю: обладая такой властью и такими возможностями, со стороны Луция было бы непередаваемо глупо не принять меры и выдать себя случайному свидетелю. Я стучусь и вхожу.

Трискел сидит на подоконнике, поджав колени к груди и прислонившись к стеклу плечом и лбом: то ли дремлет, то ли сквозь полуприкрытые веки всматривается в окружающий нас пылающий огнями город. У нее очень усталый и тревожный вид. Несмотря на вполне удобную для ее скромной комплекции позу и полусонное состояние, она не выглядит расслабленной. Когда дверь с шорохом закрывается у меня за спиной, она вздрагивает и разворачивается так резко, что на долю мгновения почти теряет равновесие, но вовремя успевает собраться и не упасть со своего узкого насеста. Испуг, на миг мелькнувший в карих глазах, мгновенно сменяется узнаванием и облегчением.

– Я стучал, – виновато развожу я руками, на что она молча улыбается. – Есть минутка?

Трис пододвигается и кивает на освободившееся место рядом с собой. Я присаживаюсь на край – это Трис мелкая, а для меня подоконник все же слишком узок. Несколько секунд молчу, сложив руки на коленях, и чувствую внимательный, изучающий взгляд. Даю ей возможность изучить меня.

– Нервничаешь?

Я пожимаю плечами. Это слабо сказано, но и причины для беспокойства довольно неординарны, так что пускаться в объяснения нет смысла. Я решаю не рассказывать о визите распорядителя. Незачем ей накануне интервью знать, что несколько часов назад прямо у нее под дверью было убито два человека. Из-за меня.

– Немного.

Она крепче прижимает к себе колени.

– Я никогда не видела, чтобы Цезарь Фликерман позволял своим гостям запутаться и замкнуться. Он всегда такой общительный, такой мягкий, он всегда помогает.

– Ага, чтобы сделать шоу интересным, – ворчливо возражаю я. – По принципу кнута и пряника.

Она легонько пожимает плечами.

– Да, наверное. Но это не главное. Главное – если что, он вытянет интервью.

Наверное, мы оба думаем об одном и том же: завтра интервью, а почти сразу после этого – короткий перелет до арены и начало Игр. Начало конца. Обсуждать это не хочется, и мы молчим. Потом я поворачиваюсь к ней.

– Трис, расскажи мне о Доннике. Хотя бы то, что знают все. Чтобы мне было, о чем говорить с Фликерманом.

Она понимающе кивает и, не задавая лишних вопросов, пускается в рассказ о жизни человека, которого я подменил. Если честно, довольно скучной и ординарной жизни обыкновенного работника электростанции. Никаких проблем с властями, никаких проблем на заводе, никаких проблем с соседями. Довольно одинокий мальчик, относительно незаметный парень, который грозил превратиться в исключительно среднестатистического мужчину. В жизни Донника не происходило ничего примечательного, за исключением одного: его отец, тоже работник станции, хоть и не такой незаметный для окружения, однажды просто бесследно пропал. Никто не знал – куда, зачем и почему. Кто-то думал, что он сбежал. Кто-то предполагал несчастный случай на заводе – в цехах были места и щели, в которые работник мог провалиться и исчезнуть навсегда. Но те, кто знал его чуточку лучше и ближе, те, кто слышал редкие, но меткие высказывания против тирании Сноу и чудовищности Игр, предполагали худшее.

Интересный факт, но совершенно бесполезный – ясно как день, что говорить об этом на интервью не стоит. Трис еще что-то рассказывает: о заводе, о работе, о том, как Донник любил возиться с железками, – ну хоть тут я угадал.

Между делом, я вспоминаю слово, которым меня называли уже дважды за последнюю неделю.

– Трис, что такое переродок?

Она смотрит на меня странно. Очень странно.

– Ты и правда не отсюда, да? – наконец протягивает она, но ответа не ждет – видимо, мой вопрос сам по себе говорит обо мне все, что нужно.

Она рассказывает о том, как во время восстания Капитолий начал применять биологическое оружие, создавать в биогенетических лабораториях чудовищных тварей для шпионажа, запугивания и убийств.

– Но я никогда не слышала, чтобы такие опыты ставились на людях, – говорит она и тут же густо краснеет, очевидно, вспомнив свою неудачную шутку.

Ну, по крайней мере, теперь я понимаю, почему вызвал у Луция такой страх вперемешку со жгучим, непреодолимым интересом, заставившим его совершить глупость.

Мы шепчемся еще с полчаса, по безмолвной договоренности старательно избегая обсуждения арены и надвигающихся Игр. Трис немного рассказывает о себе, о том, как во время какой-то аварии на заводе погибли ее родители, что объясняет гробовое молчание, повисшее, когда на Жатве объявили ее имя. Затем, пожелав друг другу удачи, расходимся. Закрывшись у себя, я по привычке проверяю невидимый пространственный карман и, с облегчением нащупав передающий кристалл, падаю на постель и засыпаю – кажется, в первый раз за все это время.

  
  


Все следующее утро и большую часть дня я провожу в компании стилиста и ее команды, которые вновь, как и в день открытия, готовят трибутов к показательным выступлениям – словно кукол к выставке. Несмотря на полнейшее отвращение ко всей этой пышной и довольно унизительной официальной части, я меняю свое отношение к окружающим меня людям. В них нет той тяги к насилию, к экстремальным волнениям, к хлебу и зрелищам, до которых так голодны эти развращенные и избалованные роскошной жизнью люди. Они полностью погружены в свою работу и просто не могут изменить тот факт, что любимое дело стало частью беспрецедентного акта жестокости и животного страха.

Несколько часов команда стилистов кружится вокруг меня, словно стайка куриц-наседок, бесконечно причитая и наметывая основные штрихи. Когда они добираются до волос, у нас возникает жаркий спор: я наотрез отказываюсь отрезать челку. Она была со мной недолго, но начала нравится, и я не собираюсь от нее избавляться. На мгновение мне кажется, что у них будет общий нервный припадок. Затем входит Хитин. Она молча прерывает мигом посыпавшиеся жалобы, мягким движением смазанной бесцветным гелем ладони укладывает челку так, чтобы она красивой волной легла набок, не закрывая глаза, и отпускает свою команду: она предпочитает работать с трибутами наедине. Мне сразу становится немного легче, когда они уходят.

Мой стилист остается верен себе: костюм, который она приготовила, сделан из другой ткани, но также отливает голубовато-серебристым блеском, напоминая редкие разряды электричества. Он не кажется излишне сверкающим или вычурным – я не представляю, как можно создать нечто подобное, но у этой женщины настоящий дар. Совершенно новое лицо, которое смотрит на меня из зеркала, совершенно новое тело в серебристом в электрических разрядах костюме мне нравится.

Хотя я по-прежнему с тоской вспоминаю оставшийся в ТАРДИС твидовый пиджак.

Мы молчим. Хитин вообще очень неразговорчива, за все время мы перемолвились едва ли парой коротких фраз, хотя я, кажется, был даже излишне разговорчив в ее присутствии. Она внимательно слушает, всегда очень внимательно и вежливо, но редко отвечает. Не говоря ни слова, мы разворачиваемся и идем к двери. Однако на самом пороге она останавливает меня и в последний раз проверяет, не упущено ли чего, оправляет лацканы пиджака, выпрямляет воротник белоснежной рубашки. Чуть дольше, чем нужно, задерживает ладонь у меня на груди. Очень заботливым, поддерживающим жестом.

Несколько секунд мы смотрим друг на друга, а затем она отнимает ладонь, с легкой улыбкой открывает передо мной дверь, и мы выходим в тихий пустынный коридор.

Трис говорила, что сцену для интервью всегда выстраивали прямо у подножия Тренировочного центра. Так и в этот раз, когда мы спускаемся на первый этаж, в окна льется по-дневному яркий свет: улица и Большой Круг, где мы совсем недавно мчались на колесницах, освещены так ярко, что невозможно поверить, что время в Капитолии давно приближается к ночи. Свет заглушает звезды и делает небо неестественно светлым. Улица кажется огромным залом и напоминает внутренность ТАРДИС: она тянется далеко вперед, едва ли не теряясь где-то на горизонте, и на ней нет ни одного свободного места. Дикие, яркие, слепящие своей пестротой краски смешиваются и рябят в глазах.

В фойе у самого выхода мы наконец встречаемся с Трис и двумя другими трибутами из Дистрикта-5. Против моего ожидания, мы не одеты, как четыре близнеца, в одинаковые платья. Хотя ткань во многом похожа, легкое платье Трис, ниспадающее до пола, отливает красноватыми электрическими искрами – и в этот раз оно в самом деле идет к ее огненным волосам.

Под гром аплодисментов и оглушительную музыку мы выходим на сцену и рассаживаемся полукругом на дальнем краю. Цезарь Фликерман – мужчина средних лет с зелеными волосами и в ярком, броском, но необыкновенно стильном, даже для Капитолия, мерцающем синем костюме – ожидает трибутов в глубоком кресле на авансцене. Он выглядит неестественным, как все жители Капитолия, нарисованным, словно сконструированным псевдочеловеком, но, благодаря открытой улыбке и светлому, проникновенному взгляду, не вызывает неприязни. Музыка стихает, Цезарь произносит короткую приветственную речь и начинает подзывать трибутов одного за другим: по порядку номеров дистриктов, сначала девушек, затем парней. Несколько минут я внимательно наблюдаю за ним и понимаю, о чем этой ночью говорила Трискел. Цезарь внимателен, мягок и обходителен со своими гостями, слушает с заботливым вниманием, изображает печаль и сочувствие, когда речь заходит о грустном, весело смеется, поддерживая нервные, неумелые шутки, подталкивает в нужный момент, так что даже самые стеснительные и запинающиеся от волнения трибуты в конце концов расслабляются и, кажется, начинают беззаботно ему доверять. Он словно ведет их по темному коридору, безошибочно угадывая повороты, ступеньки, пороги, не давая им ни споткнуться, ни удариться.

Отчасти он мне очень нравится.

В ожидании своей очереди я начинаю оглядываться по сторонам. Перед самой сценой установлено небольшое возвышение с сидячими местами, которые занимают, судя по одежде, яркости париков и обилию золота и серебра в украшениях и косметике, наиболее привилегированные жители Капитолия. Первый ряд, однако, отдан стилистам, и там я ненадолго пересекаюсь взглядом с Хитин. Она едва заметно дергает уголком губ в некоем подобии улыбки, а затем возвращает все свое внимание на ведущего, доверительно склонившегося к участнице из Дистрикта-4.

С балкона справа за сценой наблюдает еще несколько пар глаз. Я узнаю лица распорядителей и, сам не знаю почему, выискиваю среди полудюжины человек одно-единственное. Луций Валет не сводит с меня глаз. Он слишком далеко, чтобы взгляд его можно было прочесть, но мне вполне хватает ощущения того, что меня разбирают по кусочкам, словно конструктор. Я отворачиваюсь.

Трискел сверкает платьем в ярком освещении и кажется маленькой ожившей искрой. Она открыта, весела, совсем немного дерзка и даже позволяет себе пококетничать. Однако ее ответы уклончивы, никогда не бывают полны, и Цезарь легко включается в эту игру, поддерживает ее в этом словесном танце. Это почти похоже на флирт. Когда она поднимается и возвращается в свое кресло рядом с моим, я вижу, как тяжело ей далась такая роль: на лбу выступили крошечные, едва заметные под чуть серебрящейся косметикой капельки пота, и даже под слоем макияжа видно, как она раскраснелась. У нее слабо трясутся пальцы.

Наконец Цезарь представляет меня. Я поднимаюсь и чувствую мимолетное прикосновение к руке – бессловесное напутствие Трис. Я выхожу на авансцену, пожимаю руку вежливо, но несколько неуверенно улыбающемуся Цезарю. Чувствую исходящее от него напряжение: неужели он кажется таким легким и приветливым лишь издалека? Он усаживает меня в кресло и задает пару беглых вопросов: как мне нравится в Капитолии? Доволен ли я работой своего стилиста? Я отвечаю на первый вопрос, стараясь не вдаваться в детали из опасения, что ненароком выдам некоторые свои мысли, которые не стоит знать никому, но взамен рассыпаюсь в комплиментах – вполне заслуженных – в адрес Хитин. Кажется, даже Цезарь слегка оживает – по-видимому, он просто подстраивался под меня. Теперь же все напряжение куда-то исчезает, растворяется в прохладном, светлом, словно день, воздухе, пропахшем сладкими духами и металлическими запахами окружающих нас камер и осветительных приборов.

Цезарь спрашивает о том, что я чувствовал в момент, когда на Жатве прозвучало мое имя. Потом, что мне было больше всего жаль оставлять в Дистрикте-5.

Я вру. Вру как никогда в жизни, с наслаждением и почти самозабвенно. Вплетаю ложь в редкую канву маленьких правдивых фактов, которые мне известны о Доннике со слов Трис. Вспоминаю о матери – и у меня слегка заходится одно из сердец, мне становится стыдно. Говорю о заводе – как я любил работу и как жаль было с ней расставаться, может быть, навсегда, и это, в сущности, правда. Поддавшись наитию, даже сочиняю историю безответной любви, представляя, как удивятся друзья и родственники парня, слушающие этот бред с экранов. Если повезет, они просто решат, что «Донник» избрал такую тактику: обманутый судьбой юноша, отчаянно мечтающий вернуться домой с победой и завоевать любовь всей своей жизни.

Что ж, я знаю, кого эта история точно тронет до глубины души: жадных до слезливой романтики и драмы жителей Капитолия.

Под конец интервью я почти доволен собой, и, по-видимому, это написано у меня на лице, потому что Цезарь, кажется, истолковав это как признак расслабленности и готовности пообщаться, улыбается мне уже совершенно тепло и искренне. А затем – это происходит в считанные мгновения, но я замечаю, как меняется его лицо, возможно, только я один это и вижу, потому что он великолепно владеет собой – затем он поводит изящной бровью, на долю секунды скашивает глаза. Улыбка его не дрогнула ни на миллиметр, но из доброжелательной вдруг становится напряженной и натянутой.

Даже не глядя на балкон распорядителей у себя за спиной, я знаю, что случилось: он получил команду по скрытому наушнику, и та ему не нравится. Цезарь Фликерман – из тех творцов, кто всегда готов постоять за свое детище. Он создает это шоу, высекает идеальный бриллиант из грубого алмаза. Конечно, он не любит, когда на его территорию вторгаются со своими грубыми поправками и политическими играми. И, возможно, это в самом деле случается крайне редко. Но тут особый случай.

Еще я понимаю, что отдать этот приказ ему могли только распорядители – только Луций. Мне становится интересно.

– Донник, последний вопрос, – не теряя самообладания, мгновенно включается Цезарь, метнув мне дружелюбную улыбку, которую я с готовностью возвращаю. – Как думаешь, с чем трибутам придется столкнуться на арене? Хищные звери? Ловушки? Стихийные бедствия? Пе… – он запинается лишь на мгновение, на краткую долю секунды, почти незаметную для невооруженного взгляда, но я пристально наблюдаю за ним. – Переродки?

Вот оно что. Грубый, очень грубый ход. Попытка главного распорядителя даже издалека показать, что он следит за мной, руководит мной. Луций Валет думает, что я у него в руках, испуганный, покладистый, покорный. Мне становится смешно, и я позволяю усмешке появиться на губах. Никто, кроме Луция, не поймет ее природы. Я был у него в руках – те несколько секунд, что он держал меня на мушке. А затем он одним движением отдался в мою власть. И даже сам этого не понял.

Что ж, в эти игры могут играть и двое.

В первый миг мне очень хочется пошутить. «Вроде меня?» – крутится на языке, но я прикусываю его прежде, чем слова успеют соскочить. Это нелепая и очень опасная шутка, которая лучше звучит в голове.

Я замечаю с жадностью всматривающийся в меня глазок камеры. Даже сидя спиной к балкону, я точно знаю, что Луций не отрывает глаз от экрана, впитывая взглядом выражение моего лица, ища какую-то тень, мимолетное проявление слабости.

Я улыбаюсь еще шире. Закидываю ногу на ногу. Наглею.

– Что ж, Цезарь, – говорю я, поворачиваюсь и смотрю прямо в камеру – с вызовом, который не осозн _а_ ет никто, кроме Него. – Что бы там ни было, можно быть уверенным, что Панем этого не забудет.

После этих двусмысленных слов зал разражается овациями, под которые Цезарь Фликерман провожает меня на место. Я сажусь и, изо всех сил превозмогая желание оглянуться на балкон, – не сейчас, слишком рано, это будет выглядеть, как прямой вызов, камеры еще смотрят на меня, – поворачиваюсь к Трис.Она бледна, но улыбается. Похоже, я все-таки не наговорил так много глупостей, как казалось. Мы обмениваемся взглядами, и я одними губами шепчу ей «спасибо». Тем временем, Цезарь объявляет вторую девушку-трибута из Дистрикта-5. Когда все внимание зрителей переключается на нее, я все же позволяю себе сесть вполоборота и скосить глаза на распорядителей.

Луций Валет не смотрит на меня, но губы его сжаты в такую тонкую линию, что даже слегка побелели. А скулы, напротив, едва заметно краснеют. Чуть меньше выдержки – и он бы, пожалуй, затрясся от гнева. Он оставляет совершенно без внимания дерзкий выпад Хеймитча, который, честно говоря, выглядит еще более вызывающим, чем мой.

Я победил.

  
  


Я провожу бессонную ночь. Все тревоги улеглись, остался лишь один уже совершенно неизбежный шаг. Но, что забавно, именно сейчас я не могу заставить свое тело уснуть: первая победа в безмолвном состязании с распорядителем придала мне сил и наглости, в крови горит привычный адреналин.

Впрочем, не беда: до рассвета остается совсем немного времени, а на арене я смогу обойтись без сна три-четыре ночи, организм повелителя времени имеет колоссальное преимущество над людьми – не говоря уже о детях. Я занимаю свое время тем, чтобы сочинить как можно больше планов своей «смерти»: как лучше всего ее изобразить, чем успешнее всего можно обмануть распорядителей. К утру версий так много, что выбрать трудно, но это пока и не нужно.

На рассвете нас собирают в общей комнате. Это наша последняя личная встреча с Нирконом и Мител, мы прощаемся. Ниркон дает последние наставления и советы, велит мне, Трис и мальчику, чьего имени я так и не узнал, при первом же звуке гонга убираться как можно дальше от Рога изобилия, если это будет возможно – ровно в противоположную сторону. Большая часть трибутов гибнет в кровавой бане, и он не хочет, чтобы мы были одними из них.

Любопытен тот факт, что четвертой своей подопечной он подобный совет не дает – по-видимому, десять баллов были ею получены не просто так.

Мител обнимает нас по очереди и даже пускает слезу.

Затем они уходят. Не дав нам ни одной минуты, даже чтобы переглянуться, стилисты разводят трибутов. Хитин, как всегда молча, провожает меня в лифт и выводит на крышу. Пока мы стоим, слушая завывания ветра и звонкую тишину еще не пробудившегося города, я оглядываю окрестности. На крыше я еще не был и, несмотря на развращенность и гибельную омерзительность Капитолия, вид кажется ошеломительным. Днем город кажется спокойным, красивым, даже чистым – не внешне, но внутренне, словно на мгновение освободившимся от своих пороков и изнутри разъедающих его потаенных страхов.

Затем сверху опускается, мерно гудя, небольшое, предназначенное не более чем для пяти пассажиров летающее судно, и мы поднимаемся на борт. Женщина с незапоминающейся внешностью, белесыми волосами и бледно подведенными глазами подходит ко мне и поднимает небольшой инжектор.

– Это следящий чип, – монотонно поясняет она, прикладывая горлышко к моей руке. Шипение и короткая вспышка боли следуют без предупреждения. Я вздрагиваю и, не удержавшись, шиплю. Очередное открытие: кажется, этому телу не нравится боль. Гораздо больше, чем предыдущим.

Полет занимает сорок три минуты – чем ближе мы к арене, тем больше обостряются мои чувства, и все чаще я начинаю ощущать незаметное обычно подрагивание нитей Сети Времени. Я стою опасно близко: один неверный шаг – и вся история Панема может пойти совершенно другим путем. Все равно что запустить цепную реакцию, которая от крошечного камешка, брошенного на дороге, приведет едва ли не к ядерному разорению.

Я вспоминаю, как Рани однажды говорила о ряби на поверхности времени, создаваемой малейшими колебаниями. О том, как можно влиять на важнейшие исторические события, перекраивать и перестраивать их, если знать о том, с чего началось движение, и иметь власть над этим самым первым камешком. Кажется, я нащупал один такой.

На сорок четвертой минуте окна планолета чернеют, и я чувствую, как мы садимся, опускаясь все ниже и ниже, кажется, уходим под землю. Там нас провожают в отдельную комнату, где уже приготовлено положенное снаряжение. Собственно, снаряжением его назвать сложно, так как его составляет лишь одежда. Нехитрая и ничем особо не примечательная, она, однако, вполне удобна: обычные черные штаны, черная легкая футболка, черная же куртка на крепкой молнии. Ткани легкие, но плотные – я и без подсказок Хитин делаю вывод, что на арене должно быть тепло. По крайней мере, распорядители вряд ли захотят, чтобы кто-нибудь умер от обморожения в первую же ночь.

Последний душ, последняя возможность привести себя в порядок. Я одеваюсь. До одежды, если честно, дела нет, но вот обувь радует несказанно – бегать в ней будет удобно и несколько суток напролет.

Хитин в последний раз осматривает меня – как будто это изменит что-то, – и хлопает неожиданно сильной для ее комплекции рукой по плечу, сжимает в ладони куртку, с легким хрустом сминая ткань. Она, как всегда, не говорит ни слова, но я чувствую бурю эмоций, которые в считанные секунды проносятся в ее голове: гордость, тревога, радость, страх, предвкушение, скорбь – равно капитолийские и дистриктские чувства. В каком-то смысле, это их объединяет – наставников, стилистов, слуг. Пожалуй, это единственные люди во всем Капитолии, которым не наплевать на нас полностью.

С другой стороны, их жизнь не сильно изменится от нашей победы или поражения. Лишь в малых деталях.

Раздается мягкий, приятный женский голос, знаменующий начало. Хитин отпускает мою куртку, делает шаг назад. Я тоже – и попадаю на круглую платформу, слегка дрогнувшую под моим весом. Мы с Хитин неотрывно смотрим друг на друга, и, когда прозрачное стекло опускается и отрезает меня от последних крох относительно безопасного, приветливого мира, я вижу, как ее губы вздрагивают, словно она собирается что-то сказать. Площадка начинает подниматься. Я успокаивающе улыбаюсь и весело подмигиваю за мгновение до того, как площадка уйдет в трубу, и меня накроет темнота.

Несколько секунд проходит во тьме, под тихое гудение поршня. Я смотрю вверх, ожидая, когда забрезжит свет, и мысленно готовлюсь к тому, что начнется уже через пару минут. Кровь, смерть, жестокость, обман – все ради чужого наслаждения и умерщвления чужих страхов.

Наконец наверху, у самого края стеклянной трубы, растягивается яркая белая полоска. Она все растет и растет, пока не заливает все вокруг. Свет почти ослепителен, но все же глаза быстро привыкают к нему. Проморгавшись, я оглядываюсь, не обращая внимания на собирающиеся в уголке глаза напряженные слезинки.

Несмотря ни на что, в первое мгновение я огорошен. За долгие годы путешествий я видел множество дивных миров, зарождение планет, галактик, вселенных, взрывы сверхновых, разрушение цивилизаций. Поля яблочной травы на Новой Земле и острые заснеженные пики Уд-Сферы, ледяные пространства Плакальщицы и дикие тропические леса Дева Лока. Но оказался совершенно не готов.

Арена поражает и захватывает дух своей красотой. Повсюду, насколько хватает глаз, раскидывается ровная зеленая долина. Яркая, словно снятая с картинки, трава усыпана горстками белых, желтых, фиолетовых цветов, стелющихся по земле, словно миниатюрные коврики. Все это великолепие тихо шевелится под слабым, ленивым ветром, так что кажется, будто не земля лежит перед нами, а огромное, бескрайнее разноцветное море с мелко перебегающими пенистыми волнами. Небо над головой – чистого лазурного цвета, все усеяно пушистыми белоснежными облаками, почти неподвижными в этом глубоком озере спокойствия. Вдалеке, кажется, на многие мили вперед, виднеется кромка густого леса. Она, словно глубокая тень, обрезает пространство и вонзается в небо на горизонте острыми пиками крон. С противоположной стороны поднимается ввысь заснеженная горная гряда.

Это место кажется девственно чистым и приветливым, но ни на секунду, ни на единое мгновение не обманывает своей красотой. Что-то в облике арены постоянно напоминает о том кошмаре, который должен вот-вот развернуться на этих полях. Цветы в долине яркие и разнообразные, но в этом ковре будто специально пропущен красный цвет – словно от трибутов ждут, чтобы они сами добавили недостающие краски. Небо над головой слишком высокое, будто специально кажется бесконечным, чтобы напомнить участникам о том, что здесь они взаперти. Поле слишком обширно, открыто и пусто, трава слишком низкая и недостаточно густая, чтобы спрятаться, – распорядители сделали все, чтобы собрать трибутов в лесу или в горах, где им проще будет наткнуться друг на друга. Горы расположены ближе к Рогу, чем лес, и, на первый взгляд, обещают несколько разноуровневых пещер, где можно будет скрыться как от стихии, так и от других игроков, но от них веет какой-то опасностью. И кто знает, какие твари, растения, насекомые и прочие ловушки скрываются среди далеких деревьев.

Эх, надо было лететь на Луну…

Возвышения, на которых поднялись трибуты, расположены полукругом, а в центре, на равном удалении от каждого, сверкает в свете полуденного солнца золотой Рог изобилия. Он кажется скорее свернутой ракушкой или позолоченной сброшенной змеиной кожей, чем Рогом. Вокруг разбросано оружие, припасы, сумки. Самое ценное покоится в легкой тени Рога, остальное темнеет в траве в радиусе нескольких метров.

Звучит торжественная музыка, и ровный, бодрый, хорошо поставленный голос Луция Валета заливает арену. Он приветствует нас короткой официальной речью, которая звучит слишком заученной, чтобы быть оригинальной, и дает начало минутному отсчету.

Оглядев арену, или, по крайней мере, то, что можно окинуть быстрым невооруженным взглядом, я переключаюсь на трибутов. Они расположены по своим дистриктам – от Первого к Двенадцатому, слева направо. Слева от меня стоят Профи. Напряженные, внимательные, они то вглядываются в самую глубь Рога изобилия, выискивая свое излюбленное оружие, то оценивают взглядом остальных, словно уже решают их судьбу. А по большей части, любуются окружением. Мне не нравится дикая, хищная кровожадность в их глазах, и я переключаюсь на других. Один человек разделяет меня с Трис. На короткое мгновение она ловит мой взгляд и весело подмигивает, хотя и не умеет скрыть почти первобытный страх и затравленность в глазах, а затем отворачивается и глядит куда-то вдаль: в тихую, надежную, кажущуюся хотя бы относительно безопасной тень лесов.

Я ищу только одного человека. И вот он стоит, почти на самом краю, не оглядываясь по сторонам, не восхищаясь, в отличие от остальных, раскинувшейся вокруг нас красотой. Хеймитч мрачен и напряжен, темные вьющиеся волосы слабо трепещут на ветру, выбившиеся локоны падают с висков, серые глаза, кажется, направлены в пустоту, лицо нечитаемо. Только руки немного выдают волнение – он нервно сжимает и разжимает кулаки. На мгновение его взгляд дергается, и мне кажется, он заметил мое внимание, но не подал виду.

Все это занимает не больше двадцати секунд. Остается еще сорок. Я стою ровно, не шевелясь, опустив руки. Закидываю голову назад, навстречу лучам солнца, и закрываю глаза, считая ползущие по векам пятнышки. Пытаюсь думать. У меня всего сорок секунд, чтобы сочинить себе тактику. Все, что мы обсуждали с наставником, – притвориться слабым, найти важнейшую стратегическую точку, заключить союзы – не подходит. Я никогда не смогу воспользоваться преимуществами слабости и напасть со спины. Чтобы отвоевать правильное место, нужны силы, оружие, желание убивать. А союз... я слишком много знаю. Если Хеймитч Эбернети должен победить, значит, все остальные должны умереть. Если я подружусь с кем-то из них, мысль об их смерти будет невыносимой, а приближаться к самому Хеймитчу слишком опасно – любое из моих действий может привести к изменению истории.

Да. Я знаю, каким будет мой первый шаг и первый пункт моей недоработанной тактики: держаться подальше от Хеймитча Эбернети.

Но затем наступает пустота. Что мне делать? Как остаться на арене хотя бы ненадолго? Я знаю, что должен остаться. Я это чувствую. Я смогу уйти только в правильный момент, и у меня будет только одна попытка. Значит, я должен выжить. Выжить в схватке с сорока семью перепуганными детьми, каждый из которых больше всего на свете хочет выжить. Все они попытаются меня убить. Я должен найти какое-то преимущество. Должно быть что-то, в чем я превосхожу этих детей. Технологии – да. Но здесь они мне недоступны. Не возраст, не опыт – что-то существенное. Что я умею делать лучше, чем они? Лучше, чем кто бы то ни было?

Бегать. Я умею бегать.

Да. Бегать. Бегать я умею лучше всего. И я решаю бежать. Как только прозвучит гонг, сорвусь с места и скроюсь в лесу раньше, чем самый первый из них коснется сложенного у Рога изобилия оружия. До леса далеко, но я успею, бегал и дальше. Когда Игры начнутся по-настоящему, меня здесь уже не будет.

Десять секунд. Я открываю глаза и еще раз оглядываю трибутов. Профи сосредоточенно смотрят на Рог изобилия, просчитывая количество шагов и ожидая, когда разверзнется ад... который они же сами и принесут. Многие все еще оглядываются по сторонам, пытаясь вобрать в себя красоту арены. Это в конце концов их и погубит.

Я перевожу взгляд на Рог изобилия. Золотистая поверхность его словно светится, слепя глаза и отбрасывая на траву желтых солнечных зайчиков. Под его защитой на возвышении темнеет сложенное оружие – луки, мечи, топоры, пики, ножи, стрелы. И тогда я замечаю ее. Крохотную коробочку, лежащую в траве в нескольких метрах от Рога изобилия. Маленькая серая прямоугольная коробочка, в точности такая же, что и в технической секции Тренировочного центра. Я знаю, что в ней. Своим неизменным шестым чувством знаю. Несколько деталей, в общей своей массе бесполезных и безопасных, но в правильном сочетании и с добавлением голубого кристалла, надежно спрятанного у меня в исчезающем кармане... это может быть самый лучший способ выживания. И огромное, почти непобедимое преимущество. За мгновение до сигнала к началу Игр я осознаю: она здесь для меня, и ни для кого больше.

Луций Валет позаботился о том, чтобы у меня была возможность развлечь его зрителей. Но если бы он знал все свойства изумившего его устройства...

И потому, как только звучит гонг, не бросив даже взгляда на других трибутов, я срываюсь с места и бегу прямо к Рогу изобилия. Я почти представляю себе натужный вой, который издает мой наставник где-то далеко, в Капитолии. У себя за спиной я слышу, как запоздало спрыгивают с постаментов другие трибуты, как спешат по мягкой траве десятки ног. В дюжине метров от золотого строения я прямо на бегу наклоняюсь, не замедляясь и едва не потеряв равновесия от внезапно сменившегося центра тяжести, подбираю серебристую коробочку и, низко пригнувшись, уношусь прочь, прямо к лесному массиву. Спустя несколько мгновений, когда я уже оказываюсь в недосягаемости меча или копья, но все еще открыт для метко пущенной стрелы, сзади раздаются крики, звон металла, звуки падения, и от этого у меня разрываются сердца, но я бегу. Бегу, пока ноги не деревенеют от усталости, но не останавливаюсь. Бегу, пока даже мои привыкшие легкие не начинает жечь внутренним огнем, но не замедляюсь, пока ветки деревьев не накрывают меня своей тенью. Тогда, наконец, я замираю, пытаясь перевести хриплое дыхание и держась за шершавый теплый ствол дерева, и быстро оглядываюсь.

Даже отсюда видно, что у Рога изобилия царит побоище. В ярком, летнем свете солнца, которое, кажется, не догадывается, что творится под его лучами, сверкают лезвия. На поляне в нескольких шагах от Рога уже неподвижно лежит несколько тел. Трава и цветы дождались своей красной краски. Несколько трибутов, кто с припасами, кто с оружием, а кто и вовсе с пустыми руками бегут в разных направлениях – к лесу или к горам. Я вижу, как меч Профи впивается в спину одного из трибутов, и отворачиваюсь. И тогда замечаю, как Хеймитч Эбернети исчезает в лесу в сотне шагов от меня, в руке у него сверкает нож, а на спине болтается большой рюкзак.

Тогда я разворачиваюсь и убегаю глубже в лес, в противоположном от него направлении.

  
  


Весь остаток дня, до самой ночи, я трачу на то, чтобы осторожно и как можно незаметнее пробраться вглубь леса, так далеко от окровавленной поляны и вооруженных до зубов Профи, как это вообще возможно. Среди деревьев прохладно и почти тихо: только где-то в вышине щелкают, свистят, свиристят, гудят, жужжат скрытые в листве птицы, звери и насекомые. На каждом шагу я оглядываюсь, силясь рассмотреть в легких зеленых сумерках любое неосторожное движение – животного или человека, неважно. Любой намек на вражеское присутствие – и я снова сорвусь на бег и исчезну в зарослях.

Ближе к полудню воздух разрывают раскатистые пушечные залпы, отмечающие первые жертвы пятидесятых Игр. Чуть замедлив шаг, я считаю. Восемнадцать. Сердца сжимаются от одной мысли о таком числе. Но это неизбежно. До самой ночи я продолжаю повторять это слово, не особо надеясь, что оно поможет.

С проблемами я сталкиваюсь ближе к вечеру. Первым делом напоминает о себе новое тело: цепляется ногами за корни, задевает плечами ветки, хрустит смятыми под ботинками листьями и шуршит обеспокоенными кустами. Я создаю столько шума, что удивительно, как меня еще не нашли. Но ничего не могу с этим сделать: у каждого тела свои недостатки. Видимо, в этот раз я неуклюж.

Это очень не вовремя.

Потом становится хуже. К вечеру я нахожу крошечный ручеек, забираю в пригоршню воды и, едва лишь поднеся ее к губам, задыхаюсь от слабого, но омерзительного запаха. Он пряный, сладкий, душный, как запах только что перемолотых орехов – запах миндаля. Слишком слабый, чтобы человек почувствовал его, но достаточно сильный, чтобы быть замеченным повелителем времени. Вода ядовита. Я сливаю воду обратно и поспешно вытираю руки о бока куртки.

Ночь скатывается на лесной массив быстро и как-то неожиданно. Отовсюду слышатся шорохи, шепоты, треск и писк ночных зверей и насекомых, невидимых даже быстро привыкшим к темноте глазам, и остается только гадать, что может скрываться среди деревьев и где. Разводить костер, чтобы отогнать их, слишком опасно, останавливаться и привлекать хищников к легкой добыче – тоже, и я продолжаю идти. Организм, хоть и неуклюж, а крепок, молодость тела сказывается, и я чувствую, что мог бы без отдыха дойти если не до каря арены, то как минимум до окраины леса. Где-то вдалеке между деревьев вдруг загорается дергающийся, живой оранжевый огонек, слышится далекий треск хвороста. А затем лес накрывает дикий, нечеловеческий вой и громкий истерический женский крик. Я благодарю небеса за то, что не чувствую холода и не нуждаюсь в огне.

В конце концов, лес начинает постепенно уходить куда-то вверх, я взбираюсь на пригорок и оглядываюсь. Это всего лишь холм – за вершиной он снова опускается вниз и течет дальше. Здесь деревья чуть реже, но, компенсируя это упущение, вовсю разрастается высокий крепкий кустарник. Его ветви, словно грубые плети, сплетаются между собой, создавая плотную стену, испещренную колючками. Среди них темнеют пузатые, на вид сочные ягоды. Я спускаюсь поближе и срываю одну. Фиолетовый сок капает мне на пальцы, я слизываю его – и плююсь. Ягоды тоже ядовиты.

Я опускаю взгляд. Из-под ботинок убегает в сторону легкий ковер какого-то ползучего растения. Оно вьется красивыми косами и вдруг ныряет куда-то вниз. Я подхожу ближе и осматриваюсь. Холм в этом месте резко обрывается – то ли он обвалился, то ли просто источен корнями, – и уходит вглубь, подобно маленькой пещере. Ничего естественного в ней нет.

Я спрыгиваю вниз и заглядываю в земляную пещеру. Ее стенки и потолок надежно укреплены переплетающимися корнями дерева, растущего на холме, она достаточно глубока, чтобы в ней можно было развернуться двум некрупным людям, и ниже обычного человеческого роста лишь на две головы. Согнувшись, я залезаю внутрь и, сев на землю, разворачиваюсь. Прямо передо мной поднимается ввысь узкое, но крепкое дерево, наполовину загораживая вход. Справа холм резко берет вверх, так что подняться по нему практически невозможно. Слева раскинулись густые заросли колючего кустарника.

Это идеальное укрытие. Здесь я некоторое время буду в безопасности и, пока из леса раздается шумная возня других трибутов, не под самым прицелом камер.

Тишину прорезает громкий раскат торжественной музыки, точно такой же, которая звучала несколько далеких часов назад. Я выглядываю из укрытия и долго ищу взглядом источник. Наконец, где-то на небе загорается свет. Огромный экран раскидывается на пустом участке глубокой ночной синевы, прямо посреди будто бы специально раздвинутых для такого случая облаков. Музыка продолжается, и, словно в такт ей, изображения на экране меняются снова и снова, показывая лица трибутов, их имена и номера дистриктов. Я вижу лицо того парня, чью спину на моих глазах продырявил меч Профи, и понимаю: это имена погибших. Распорядители дают нам знать численность конкурентов и их имена. Как невероятно заботливо с их стороны.

Восемнадцать имен. Среди них даже есть один Профи: парень из Первого попался кому-то под руку. Я не могу позволить себе радости. Но, в конце концов, теперь у нас больше шансов – у меня и, главное, у Хеймитча. Трибутов из Пятого нет.

Я отмечаю еще одно, довольно слабое и боязливое чувство, которое таится где-то на задворках разума, но не могу дать ему определения и вскоре теряю его вместе с заканчивающимся объявлением.

Музыка стихает, экран гаснет, и лес вновь погружается в обеспокоенную звуками тьму. Я возвращаюсь в свое укрытие и почти сразу чувствую легкую жалящую боль, вскидываю руку к шее и автоматически прихлопываю невидимого комара. Но, взглянув на ладонь, вижу, что это вовсе не комар. Раскинув яркие, живо расписанные красками смятые и поломанные крылья, на ней лежит крупная – едва ли меньше половины ладони – бабочка. Размазанная по коже синяя, фиолетовая и желтая пыльца блестит в сумеречном свете. Я с сожалением стряхиваю ее. Можно заняться делом.

Я еще раз поворачиваю в руках серую коробочку, которую всю дорогу сжимал так крепко, словно в ней была вся моя жизнь – что, кстати, недалеко от правды. Затем вскрываю замок и вываливаю на землю содержимое, едва сдержав восклик радости: здесь есть все, что нужно, и даже больше. Очевидно, Луцию было интересно посмотреть, на что еще я способен. В конце концов, убить меня он всегда успеет – распорядители обладают полной властью над ареной. Что ж, я еще могу его удивить.

Я сажусь поудобнее, снимаю куртку и принимаюсь за работу.

  
  


Я вожусь с деталями до самого утра. Когда на горизонте начинает сквозь листву пробиваться тонкое зарево рассвета, я удовлетворенно откидываюсь на прохладную сыроватую стену своего скромного укрытия. На коленях лежат два довольно неказистых устройства: одно круглое и плоское, не больше лазерного диска, с единственной утопленной кнопкой в середине, второе – прямоугольное, размером и формой напоминающее стопку спичечных коробков, сложенных в два ряда по две штуки – ну, или самодельную рацию, обмотанную разноцветными проводами. Ничего, бывало и хуже.

Удивительно, насколько плохо прошедший долгий тяжелый день сказался на новом теле. Я чувствую ломоту, усталость, воздух кажется горячим, а земля – холодной. Странно, как быстро наступило утомление. Обычно без еды и сна я мог проводить по нескольку дней и не чувствовать даже малейшей усталости.

Я отталкиваюсь от стены, и мир перед глазами уплывает куда-то далеко: несмотря на все больше разгорающийся рассвет, все вокруг темнеет, словно кто-то повернул выключатель. Я чувствую подступающую тошноту. Нет, это не обычное утомление, это нечто гораздо, гораздо страшнее. На лбу выступает испарина. Я касаюсь пальцами щеки и ощущаю, как горит кожа. Рука сама собой ложится на свежий еще укус бабочки – он пылает жарче всего, шея в этом месте неприятно распухла. Я скашиваю слепнущие глаза на останки бабочки, так и оставшиеся лежать у входа в земляную пещеру. Слабый ветер теребит ее смятые гармошкой крылышки, краска с них осыпалась на землю синей пыльцой и разлетается под дуновением бриза. Вместо привычного хоботка у нее торчит длинное тонкое жало, в слабом утреннем свете поблескивающее, словно металл. На его кончике запеклась маленькая янтарная капля. Я подползаю ближе – от очередного движения голова кружится только сильнее, и я чувствую, что ноги постепенно немеют, – и снимаю каплю пальцем, принюхиваюсь, пробую на язык и тут же выплевываю. Она сильно горчит. Это какой-то токсин, очень сильный, очень опасный. В такой концентрации, что способен свалить животное за считанные минуты, и лишь очень сильный человеческий организм может его пережить. Токсин искусственный. В таком состоянии и без инструментов я не могу вычислить его химический состав, но это и не важно. Достаточно знать, что эти бабочки – как, судя по всему, и все твари и растения в этом лесу, – неестественны. Переродки. Говоря более привычным языком – мутанты.

Я откидываюсь – вернее, почти падаю – назад и лихорадочно шарю вдоль бедра в поисках пространственного кармана. Запускаю в него руку лишь с третьего раза – мутнеющее сознание не дает сосредоточиться, а немеющие пальцы быстро теряют осязательную способность. Наконец выуживаю передающий кристалл, пару раз едва не роняю его в рыхлую землю и, слава небесам, умудряюсь запихнуть в специально сооруженное из проволоки и проводов крепление в прямоугольном устройстве. Оно начинает тихо гудеть. Я одной рукой – вторая уже отнялась – навожу его на круглую коробочку, нажимаю боковую кнопку. Знакомое, почти родное жужжание – самый блаженный звук, о котором только можно мечтать. Пузатый диск издает негромкий писк, вздрагивает и принимается тихонько вибрировать. Я отбрасываю отвертку – если ее, конечно, можно так называть, пусть лучше будет зондом – и с размаху роняю ладонь на не до конца утопленную кнопку, отчаянно надеясь, что, несмотря на мутнеющее сознание, не промахнусь.

Устройство дает одиночный сигнал, тихо и размеренно пульсирует. Я проваливаюсь в раскаленную, давящую темноту.

  
  


Дальнейшее похоже на смесь жуткого кошмара, сильного прихода и тяжелейшей формы лихорадки. Не знаю, сколько проходит времени, прежде чем я начинаю хоть немного соображать. Все это время я плаваю на грани бессознательности, горю, словно в огненной реке, и чем дальше, тем жарче она становится. Кажется, будто под кожей текут тонкие ручейки из иголок и металлической пыли. От распухшего места укуса растекается боль, тяжесть, густая липкая волна токсина бежит по венам, подталкиваемая сразу двумя насосами.

Через несколько часов – по крайней мере, мне кажется, что прошло несколько часов, хотя могли пройти и дни, я ни в чем не уверен, – темноту сменяют разноцветные пятна. Они плывут перед глазами, наседая друг на друга, толкаясь, кружась, отчего меня мутит только сильнее, и кажется, что это никогда не закончится. Я не знаю, открыты или закрыты мои глаза, но думаю, что в любом из этих случаев картина бы не изменилась. В ушах стоит оглушающий звон. Кажется, он исходит отовсюду – и вместе с тем откуда-то изнутри. Он разрывает барабанные перепонки.

Наконец, запоздало включается иммунитет и начинает очищать кровь. Это тоже не проходит безболезненно, но, по крайней мере, дикое кружение света затихает, бледнеет, исчезает; иглы под кожей растворяются. Некоторое время я лежу без движения – сам до конца не знаю, без сознания или просто с закрытым глазами, но, по крайней мере, теперь меня окружает благодатная темнота и тишина.

Когда я открываю глаза и делаю первый сознательный вдох – просто удивительно, что во время такой лихорадки тело не забывало дышать, – над лесом стоит мрачная полуночная тишина. Сверху на землю смотрят редкие звезды, которые отсюда кажутся не ночными светилами, не облаками газа в далеком космическом пространстве, а глазами невидимых наблюдателей, вспышками фотокамер. Я мысленно посылаю Капитолию пару злых проклятий. Как ни странно, это придает сил.

Просто поразительно, сколько сил может придать ненависть и злость.

Еще через несколько минут я позволяю себе несмело пошевелиться, затем – приподняться, сесть. Голова слегка кружится, но воздух кажется прохладным, а это уже достижение. Я поднимаю руку и осторожно касаюсь разбухшей ранки на шее. Она немного спала и еще чуть теплая, но от нее больше не бежит стройными ручейками острая боль, не растекается смертельно опасное онемение. Токсин постепенно теряет силу.

Еще через час боязливой неподвижности я чувствую, как от долгого сидения затекают ноги – но покалывание в кончиках пальцев невероятно, невозможно приятно. По крайней мере, я их чувствую. Горизонт начинает розоветь. Скорее всего, прошли сутки. Если бы токсин мучил мой организм дольше, я был бы уже мертв, и никакие отличительные качества повелителя времени не помогли бы. Под рукой щелкает что-то металлическое, я опускаю взгляд. Отвер… то есть, зонд. Точно. Я не помню, как собрал его, – некоторые детали прошлого утра упорно не хотят становиться на свое законное место. Но это неважно. Слева, совсем рядом, мерно пульсирует второе устройство. Оно все еще работает, а это значит, что я все сделал правильно. Возможно, пока я лежал в лихорадке, этот наскоро скрученный фильтр восприятия спас мне жизнь – кто знает, какие звери, птицы, насекомые или люди проходили мимо за это время. Им ничего не стоило меня добить в таком состоянии.

Я все еще утомлен долгим бегом по лесу и борьбой за жизнь с неизвестным искусственным токсичным ядом, но все же осторожно выбираюсь из укрытия, предварительно оглядевшись во все стороны и убедившись в том, что в этой части леса никого нет. Утро третьего дня на арене встречает меня беспечным щебетом птиц, шумом ветра в кронах, запахами зелени и мокрой земли. Похоже, за прошлый день или ночь прошел дождь.

Меня осеняет. Дождь. Дождевая вода может быть – нет, должна быть – питьевой. Не могут же распорядители сделать ядовитым каждый клочок этой земли, трибуты вымрут от голода и жажды быстрее, чем нужно. Я окончательно выныриваю из своего укрытия, отхожу на несколько шагов, обыскиваю лес на предмет листьев или ложбинок, в которых могла остаться лужица. В горле нещадно свербит. Наконец мне на глаза попадается раскидистое растение с широкими плоскими листьями, увившими ствол дерева. В самом центре большого листа сверкает на свету пригоршня воды.

Я пью осторожно – вдруг растение ядовитое, а вода могла впитать токсин. Но ничего не происходит, а мне, по крайней мере, становится значительно лучше.

Еще бы чашечку чая.

Где-то вдалеке слышится треск ветки, и я поспешно ретируюсь в свою пещеру. Фильтр восприятия работает идеально – даже я с трудом нахожу ее, и то только потому, что знаю, где искать, взгляд наотрез отказывается задерживаться на холме. После длительной лихорадки в лесу кажется холоднее, я надеваю куртку. Еще раз перетряхиваю все детали, внимательно изучаю, запоминаю, что осталось. Ничего особенно полезного из них уже не соберешь – все самое полезное я извел на звуковой зонд и фильтр восприятия. Но я все равно ссыпаю детали в карман.

Одно я знаю точно: бесконечно отсиживаться в убежище я не могу. Во-первых, рано или поздно, если, конечно, остальные трибуты не выкинут чего-нибудь из ряда вон выходящего, зрителям станет скучно, и распорядителям придется подогреть ситуацию. Хорошо если не в прямом смысле. А мне совсем не хочется, чтобы Луций устроил землетрясение или поджег лес, пытаясь выгнать меня на открытое пространство. Во-вторых, мне нужно знать, что происходит. Погиб ли кто за пропущенный день? Где сейчас Хеймитч, что он делает?

Таким образом, я выхожу на разведку, крепко сжимая в руке звуковой зонд и то и дело оглядываясь по сторонам. На этот раз я сторонюсь даже бабочек и безобидных на вид растений. На всякий случай.

К полудню, побродив по округе, я решаю остановиться и сделать привал. Лес здесь везде одинаковый – все те же коричневые деревья, зеленая листва, частые – и чем глубже, тем чаще, – заросли колючего кустарника, напоминающего то ли мутировавшую ежевику, то ли обзаведшиеся шипами тропические лианы. На всякий случай, к ним я тоже не приближаюсь. В этом лесу ядовитым может оказаться что и кто угодно.

Возможно, стоит заняться чем-то другим. Например, изучить арену. Дойти до края и посмотреть, что там. Ведь должно же там что-то быть. Я приблизительно вспоминаю направление к Рогу изобилия и поворачиваю в противоположную сторону – граница должна быть где-то там. Я уверен, что это место имеет гораздо большее значение, чем кажется на первый взгляд, но я не могу вспомнить, почему. В любом случае, сначала – короткий отдых.

Когда я усаживаюсь под широким стволом дерева, укрытый от случайных глаз колючими зарослями, неожиданно – и совершенно несвоевременно – мне вспоминается оставленная в Лидворте Эми. Наверное, она была очень разочарована, когда я сбежал, – опять сбежал. Но ничего. Новый-новый я, новая-новая ТАРДИС, мы можем вернуться буквально через несколько секунд, Эми даже не успеет отвернуться и сделать первый шаг к дому.

Это при условии, что я все-таки выберусь отсюда живым.

Я не могу не вспоминать маленькую девочку Амелию с огромными, полными надежды глазами, стоящую в собственном дворе в ночнушке и красной кофте. Должно быть, не все злые, лживые слова Заключенного Ноль были только злыми и лживыми. Я и правда был разочарованием – и это в первые-то часы своей жизни.

Отличное начало регенерации, ничего не скажешь.

Мои мысли прерывает громкий, почти истерический крик. Я подскакиваю на месте и мгновенно взвиваюсь на ноги. Голос раздается совсем неподалеку, через мгновение к нему присоединяется второй. Я осторожно пробираюсь через подлесок, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума – задача почти непосильная для этого нового нескладного тела, – и вскоре добираюсь до края небольшой поляны. Там, в тени деревьев, разбит крошечный лагерь: серые, холодные на вид угли под каким-то приспособлением, по-видимому, предназначенным для того, чтобы дым не поднимался слишком высоко и рассеивался как можно скорее, разложенный зеленый спальный мешок, брошенный рядом рюкзак, пара ножей. В нескольких метрах от них на земле схватились двое парней. Один, длинный, светловолосый, поджарый, сидит сверху на втором, лежащем на спине. У меня обрывается дыхание. Это Хеймитч Эбернети.

Они борются, держа один нож на двоих. Лезвие, повернутое в грудь придавленного к земле Хеймитча, ярко сверкает, ловя на свою отточенную, отполированную поверхность лучи света. Нож то сдвигается вниз, норовя кольнуть кожу на груди, то снова поднимается вверх. Оба противника постепенно теряют силы, но я вижу свежий порез на предплечье Хеймитча, равно как и то, что слабеет он быстрее.

Я почти не думаю – не позволяю себе, прекрасно зная о последствиях своих действий. Просто вскакиваю, выхватываю звуковой зонд и направляю на оседлавшего его противника. Знакомое жужжание звучит громче, резче, агрессивнее, чем я привык, но я заставляю себя держать кнопку дольше, чем хотелось бы. Парень вскрикивает, разжимает одну ладонь, поднося ее к голове, в которой, я точно знаю, вспыхнула неожиданная острая боль, вызванная мощной звуковой волной. Этого короткого послабления Хеймитчу вполне достаточно. Мощным ударом напряженной ладони в горло он сбивает противника с толку, заставляет задохнуться, а затем молниеносным движением переворачивает окончательно потерянный им нож и всаживает тому в грудь. От силы удара его противник падает навзничь, кровь заливает жухлую лесную траву. Хеймитч откатывается в сторону, оставив нож в теле поверженного врага, одним прыжком поднимается на ноги и разворачивается в мою сторону. Я почти на автомате вскидываю руки.

Мы встречаемся взглядами. Совсем как тогда, в Тренировочном центре. Повисшую тишину разрывает залп пушки. Несколько секунд растягиваются почти в вечность. Мы смотрим друг на друга. Я стараюсь смотреть как можно более спокойно, дружелюбно. Показать, что с ним я сражаться не намерен. Наконец он расслабляется и благодарно мне кивает, а затем задирает голову. Я следую его примеру, но ничего не вижу. Должно быть, тело трибута должны забрать, но вряд ли они прилетят, пока мы здесь стоим.

Хеймитч вынимает нож из тела врага, вытирает о его куртку. Подтверждает мою догадку, двинувшись прочь с поляны и жестом позвав меня за собой. Мы уходим, не сказав друг другу ни слова, и останавливаемся в паре сотен шагов. Позади раздается грохот спускающегося с неба летающего аппарата, затем все снова стихает. Хеймитч разворачивается и возвращается на поляну. Тела уже нет, поднятый мощными потоками воздуха, спальный мешок сдвинут на пару шагов.

– Спасибо, – неожиданно говорит Хеймитч, даже не обернувшись, и, присев на корточки, начинает собирать вещи. Его битва и залп пушки определенно привлекут к этому месту остальных трибутов – хорошо, если не Профи. Логично, что теперь ему придется сменить дислокацию.

– Не за что, – отвечаю я как можно равнодушнее, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова и попутно осознавая, что открыл рот впервые с того момента, как вошел на арену. – Хеймитч, верно?

– Да. А ты Донник, так?

Забавно, что он помнит это имя. С моими крайне невысокими результатами и одиночеством в Тренировочном центре, я полагал, что никто не будет рассматривать меня, как угрозу. Очевидно, Хеймитч изучил всех.

– Да.

Он не спрашивает, как я это сделал, не интересуется моим оружием. Просто поднимает на меня пристальный взгляд серых глаз, такой острый, что, кажется, способен физически уколоть.

– Отлично сработано. В Пятом такому учатся на заводе?

Я молчу. Только пожимаю плечами. Я почти уверен, что сейчас все глаза Панема прикованы если не к Профи, то определенно к нам. Я не знаю, как получше соврать, чтобы мне поверили – не Хеймитч, но зрители и главное – Луций. И он ловит каждое мое слово. Я сделал свой ход, и он хочет знать, какой. Наверное, он ждет, что я объединюсь с Хеймитчем.

Может ждать, сколько угодно. Это последнее, что я готов сделать на арене. Но кое-что я узнать все же могу.

Я сажусь прямо на землю, скрестив ноги, и в упор смотрю на Хэймитча.

– Слушай, Хеймитч, – я стараюсь разыграть смущение, – я тут… ну… немного отключился на некоторое время – кстати, не подпускай к себе синих бабочек, от них добра не будет, – скольких уже убили?

Он смотрит на меня, вспоминая.

– Восемнадцать в первый день. Еще одного – ночью, уже после полуночи. Двоих вчера. За сегодня, – он кивает на поляну, где все еще краснеет пятно крови, – пока одного.

Один ночью – должно быть, его крик я слышал в лесу в первый день. Если умер он после полуночи, то умирал он несколько часов. Ужасно.

Итого, двадцать два человека из сорока восьми. За два дня нас стало практически вдвое меньше – и это пока еще не вмешивались распорядители. Я чувствую отвращение. Я видел всякое. Далеки, киберлюди, сонтаранцы, зайгоны, макра… но это… 

По крайней мере, с далеками все понятно, их такими создали, – а люди? Да что с ними вообще не так?

– За бабочек спасибо, – продолжает между тем Хеймитч, – я учту.

– Люблю давать хорошие советы, – усмехаюсь я. Он молча улыбается в ответ. И даже не спрашивает, почему совет я даю именно ему и именно сейчас. Я не изъявил желания объединиться, он тоже, а значит, этой встрече подойдет конец, как только он будет готов отправляться в дорогу. Как по мне, чем скорее, тем лучше.

Я смотрю вперед – туда, где за горизонтом деревья расступаются, и лес заканчивается все тем же беспечным лазурным небом. Это очень, очень далеко, не меньше двух дней пути – арена и вправду велика, – но зрение у меня лучше, чем у обычного человека. И тут я вспоминаю важную деталь, которая избегала меня все это время. Все решится на краю арены. Там Хеймитч победит. Помедлив, я все же решаюсь на небольшой пинок под зад судьбе – а вдруг получится?

– Интересно, – с усмешкой произношу я, заставив Хеймитча на секунду застыть с рюкзаком в одной руке и свернутым спальным мешком в другой, – а что за краем?

Он пытается проследить за моим взглядом, но вряд ли что-то видит, кроме границы леса.

– Чего?

– За краем арены. Как думаешь, что там?

Он молча пожимает плечами, я не настаиваю, но вижу, что вопрос его заинтриговал. При удаче, это сыграет свою роль.

Наконец, он выпрямляется, закидывает рюкзак на плечо и поворачивается ко мне. Я так и сижу на земле. Лучше бы он поскорее ушел: с каждой секундой нашего знакомства вероятность изменения его временной линии становится все выше.

– Бывай, Донник, – почти весело говорит он, шутливо отдав честь двумя пальцами. – Ты неплохой парень. Постарайся не остаться последним – я бы не хотел тебя убивать.

Я усмехаюсь.

– Не волнуйся, я точно помру раньше, – отзываюсь абсолютно честно.

Он разворачивается и уходит. Я поднимаюсь и смотрю ему вслед.

– Эй, Хеймитч! – Он оборачивается, поудобнее перехватывая лямку рюкзака. – Хочешь еще один хороший совет?

Он кивает, одновременно пожимая плечами – хороший жест. Вроде «да», а вроде и «нет». «Нет, но никто же не мешает тебе его дать». «Да, но никто не обещает, что я ему последую». Оставляет большой простор для действий.

– Постарайся не умереть.

Он усмехается, показывает мне большой палец и, наконец, растворяется в лесной зелени.

Я стою на прогалине еще пару минут, а затем разворачиваюсь и торопливо ухожу в направлении своего брошенного укрытия. К краю арены уже не спешу. На сердцах становится легче от ощущения честно выполненного долга, хотя я не так уверен, в чем именно он заключался.

  
  


Я возвращаюсь гораздо быстрее, чем уходил – не истекло и трех часов, как я уже сижу в надежном коконе фильтра восприятия, копаясь в оставшихся лишних деталях и пытаясь придумать из них что-то полезное. Надеюсь, Луций доволен моим выступлением. Если он хочет еще, придется подождать.

Неожиданно из глубины леса раздаются голоса.

– Сюда! Сюда!

– Загоняй ее!

Я откладываю детали и прислушиваюсь. Кричат четыре голоса, два мужских, два женских. Они вопят, улюлюкают, словно загоняя добычу. Вот только мне почему-то кажется, что добыча разумнее кролика или оленя.

Собравшись с духом, я выглядываю из пещеры, осторожно, чтобы не высунуть голову из-за границы фильтра восприятия. Крики доносятся откуда-то справа и сзади, из-за холма. Я ничего не вижу. Птицы, окружающие прогалину, вдруг умолкают, и на мгновение я со страхом думаю, что вот-вот грохнет пушка, отмечая новую смерть. Но все тихо. Затем крики раздаются снова – уже ближе.

Первым доносится треск. Громкий, словно издавший его уже не заботится об осторожности – он несется сломя голову, будто его преследует стая волков. Если подумать, это недалеко от истины. Треск повторяется. Снова и снова. Слышатся торопливые шаги бегущего человека, частое, сбивающееся дыхание, звук падения и громкий вскрик. Голоса вдали просыпаются снова и бросаются в сторону шагов. Невидимая жертва издает отчаянный стон, вскакивает на ноги и бросается сквозь валежник.

Прямо у меня над головой раздается топот, скатываются с холма комья земли, а вслед за ними прямо ко входу в мое убежище валится тонкая женская фигурка в порванной крутке и с неубранной копной тонких рыжеватых волос. Неудачно приземлившись, она подворачивает стопу и снова падает, зацепившись заплетающимися ногами за торчащий корень. Чтобы подняться во второй раз, ей нужно значительно больше времени. Но она все же это делает и оглядывается, и тогда я вижу ее лицо.

Трискел.

Преследователи приближаются. Я сразу узнаю сильные, мощные голоса Профи, и мои сердца подскакивают от жалости. Если они догонят Трис, ее судьба будет незавидной. Я уже видел, на какие жестокости способны эти извращенные дети – там, у Рога изобилия. Видел вместе со всем Панемом.

Неужели их родителей не тошнит от собственных детей... Я мотаю головой, в сотый раз напоминая себе: они не виноваты. Они делают все, чтобы выжить. «Но это не дает им права наслаждаться смертью», – отвечает откуда-то из глубины подсознания внутренний голос.

Мне нечем на это возразить.

Трис стоит в нерешительности, оглядываясь по сторонам. Она тяжело и хрипло дышит, прижимает локтем к боку совсем небольшую сумку и слушает, как приближается смерть в облике четырех громких, веселых, улюлюкающих голосов. Сидя почти в сантиметре от нее, тихо, словно мышь, я смотрю на нее снизу вверх. Почему она не бежит? Зачем стоит на месте? Ответ приходит вместе с криками, раздающимися уже с трех сторон. Она окружена.

Бежать некуда. Справа и впереди – трибуты с оружием наголо. Сзади – фильтр восприятия, который окружает мое убежище и не дает ей возможности даже обратить внимание на это направление. А слева – густые заросли терновника. Было бы идеальное укрытие. Но трибуты догонят ее прежде, чем она уйдет достаточно далеко. К тому же, шипы могут быть ядовитыми.

Хруст веток и топот слышится уже в опасной близости. Трибуты взберутся на холм с минуты на минуту. Перед моими глазами снова встает кровавая баня у Рога изобилия и лица детей на искусственном темном ночном небосводе. Не думая, я делаю первое, что приходит в голову: протягиваю руку и хватаю Трис за лодыжку. От неожиданности она громко взвизгивает и подскакивает, пытаясь вырваться. Почти паникуя сам, я тяну ее на себя. Она падает, я втаскиваю ее под защиту фильтра восприятия и, закрыв ее рот ладонью, прижимаю палец к губам.

Вовремя. Как только шорох потревоженной нами листвы стихает, на поляну высыпают трибуты. Они выскакивают с разных сторон – один из подлеска впереди, двое других с разных сторон холма, третий спрыгивает прямо перед нами. Очевидно, они надеются застать жертву врасплох, но тут же останавливаются, недоуменно обводя взглядом пустое пространство. Держа в руках дрожащую от еще не прошедшего испуга девочку и наблюдая за ними, такими опасно близкими к укрытию, я еще раз от всех сердец благодарю того бродячего торговца, который продал мне исчезающий карман. Фильтр восприятия держится. Даже когда один из старших мальчиков вплотную подходит к убежищу, так близко, что нас обоих начинает трясти от напряжения, он ничего не видит и не чувствует. Ноги сами поворачивают и уносят его в противоположном направлении.

Я хмурюсь. Несмотря на то, что прошло уже несколько дней, трибуты выглядят здоровыми, сытыми и полными сил. Я видел их в зале: эти дети были хорошо натренированы, выносливы и умели обращаться с поразительным количеством видов оружия, но совершенно неспособны обеспечить себя всем необходимым в дикой природе. Это могло значить только одно: у них есть постоянный источник питания и воды. Единственное место, где он может быть – это Рог изобилия. И они монополизировали его. Вряд ли они поставили лагерь на открытом пространстве, которое только ленивый не сможет расстрелять при наличии лука и пары стрел. Но такой огромной компанией, вооруженным до зубов, им нечего бояться.

Идеальный план. Если кто-нибудь находчивый не решит повернуть все по-своему.

Трибуты осматривают на поляне каждый куст, находят следы, обрывающиеся у терновника, и переглядываются.

– Я туда не полезу, – решительно говорит светловолосая девушка с короткой, почти мальчишеской стрижкой, покрепче перехватывая ладонью тонкую рукоять длинного трезубца. Ее слова, кажется, решают для группы все. Пожав плечами, трибуты разворачиваются и скрываются в лесу.

Только когда их шаги окончательно затихают вдали, я разжимаю ладонь и отпускаю Трискел. Она подкрадывается к краю пещеры, выглядывает, осматривает весь окружающий лес и возвращается, смотря на меня круглыми, как блюдца, глазами.

– Я… я думала, они увидят нас, но они просто прошли мимо. Как… как это возможно? Они же смотрели прямо на нас!

Я указываю пальцем на мерно пульсирующий в нише у самого входа серебристый диск.

– Скажем так, это мой личный секрет. Пока эта штука работает, никто не увидит ни нас, ни эту пещеру – просто не обратит внимания.

Она спокойно усаживается на землю и начинает расплетать волосы, выпутывая из них застрявшие ветки и листья. За несколько коротких дней в Тренировочном центре между нами установилось нечто похожее на доверие. Я неожиданно понимаю, что за чувство беспокоило меня в первую ночь на арене, когда перед глазами в небе мелькали лица погибших трибутов – это было слабое, но ощутимое облегчение от того, что среди них не было лица Трис.

Это плохо. Это очень плохо. Это значит, что я начал заботиться о ней. Расставание будет тяжелым.

– И ты такое умеешь?

Я пожимаю плечами.

– Я много чего умею. – Я намеренно стараюсь уклониться от прямого ответа. С Хеймитчем было проще. Трис слишком общительна. Хотя, с другой стороны, мы слишком много времени провели вместе, и к тому же она единственная знает мой секрет. Так что… чего еще я ожидал?

– Эй. – Она машет рукой перед лицом, привлекая мое внимание. Говорит едва слышным шепотом. – Эй, слушай. Я тут подумала… Глупо, конечно, но я даже не спросила, как тебя зовут. По-настоящему.

Я задумываюсь.

– Давай лучше Донник. На всякий случай. Тут же повсюду камеры.

Она кивает. Улыбается.

– Ну что, «Донник», как насчет объединиться?

Не могу сказать, что не ждал этого, и вопрос меня совсем не удивляет. Впрочем, отказаться будет уже совсем невежливо – это будет значить выставить ее из надежного укрытия, и кто знает, может быть, прямо в руки Профи.

– Ненадолго, – добавляет она, заметив мои сомнения. – Дождемся хотя бы первого десятка? Обычно распорядители не трогают прячущихся, пока не останется человек десять, и нужно будет подлить масла в огонь.

Здравое рассуждение. И, хотя мне не нравится перспектива привязаться к ней еще больше, я понимаю, что выбора особого нет. Я киваю.

– Идет.

– Отлично, – улыбается она и, неудачно повернувшись, вдруг морщится, протягивая руку к лодыжке. Только тогда я замечаю, что та слегка распухла. Я отодвигаю с дороги железки, подбираюсь поближе к Трис – неожиданно моя вполне просторная пещера стала довольно тесной, – и, не спрашивая разрешения, осторожно снимаю ботинок, промокший носок, и ощупываю тонкую лодыжку. Она вздрагивает, морщится от боли, но молчит. Кожа слегка распухла и потемнела, но, к счастью, перелома нет, вообще ничего серьезного.

– Не знаешь, в этом лесу всё отравлено или какие-то лечебные травы все-таки есть? – спрашиваю я, вспомнив, как в Тренировочном центре Трис крутилась вокруг тренера по целебным и маскировочным растениям. По крайней мере, ее знания в этой области больше моих.

Она качает головой.

– Всё. За два дня я не нашла ни одного знакомого растения, а те, которые выглядят вполне безопасно, на деле оказываются еще хуже.

Я качаю головой. Мы сидим в ядовитой клетке, где каждый сантиметр представляет смертельную опасность, каждый зверь, каждый жук приносит агонию, и просто удивительно, как за нами еще не начала охотиться растительная жизнь. Капитолию, должно быть, сейчас очень весело.

Я ухожу за водой, а когда возвращаюсь с большим листом в обеих руках, Трис удобно устроилась посреди пещеры, аккуратно положив ногу, чтобы случайно ее не побеспокоить, и крутит в пальцах звуковой зонд. Я опускаю лист на землю и осторожно забираю у нее устройство. Она не сопротивляется, но смотрит на меня живым, смеющимся взглядом.

– Знаешь, я ведь из Дистрикта-5, тоже кое-что понимаю в электронике. Но такого не видела никогда.

Я пожимаю плечами, давая понять, что не буду разговаривать на эту тему. Чем меньше она знает, тем лучше. Тем легче будет расстаться. Несколько минут мы пытаемся сообразить, чем перетянуть ее щиколотку, но использовать растения, не зная об их свойствах, не решаемся. В конце рвем мою куртку на лоскуты – в лесу не холодно даже по ночам, к тому же я способен и на северном полюсе довольно долго обходиться пиджаком и тонким плащом. Последнее, конечно, я не сообщаю.

В крошечной сумке Трис, которую, по ее словам, она умудрилась стащить у Профи, обнаруживается две пустых бутылки и несколько яблок. Улов небольшой, но даже ему можно порадоваться. Я покрепче затягиваю ногу Трис огрызками куртки и помогаю ей выбраться из пещеры. Ходить она может, хотя на бег рассчитывать пока не приходится. Стараясь не отходить далеко от укрытия, мы собираем с листьев дождевую воду в бутылки, набираем сухих веток и жухлой травы, чтобы застелить сыроватый земляной пол пещеры. За этим занятием время подходит к ночи. Я все время чувствую на себе чей-то невидимый взгляд – из густой зелени за нами наблюдает камера.

Когда темнеет, мы скрываемся под невидимый защитный покров фильтра восприятия. Сидим молча, я пытаюсь собрать второй звуковой зонд на случай, если этот сломается: его наличие или отсутствие – это вопрос жизни или смерти. Трис жует яблоко и смотрит на темное свинцово-синее небо, где уже начинают проглядывать мелкие глазки звезд. Мы ждем торжественного гимна.

В этот раз в небе вспыхивает не так много имен. За этот день погибло всего три человека, и первый из них тот трибут, которого на моих глазах – и не без моего содействия, от чего сжимается желудок, – убил Хеймитч. Трис испускает печальный дрожащий вздох: один из погибших трибутов – двенадцатилетний мальчик из Дистрикта-5. Только теперь я узнаю его имя. Его звали Джейкоб.

Когда гимн стихает и небо гаснет, мы ложимся спать в траурном молчании.

  
  


Наутро четвертого дня я просыпаюсь, когда Трис еще спит. Она лежит у стены, съежившись и подобрав под себя ноги, глаза ее бегают под плотно прикрытыми веками. Я мгновение наблюдаю, гадая, что меня дернуло ее спасти. Рано или поздно она умрет. Я стараюсь гнать эту мысль, но она упорно возвращается: как и остальные сорок семь человек, включая меня, она должна умереть во имя истории. Сети Времени, целостность которой опасно нарушать, даже ради сохранения чьей-то жизни, какой бы дорогой или значительной она ни была.

Я поднимаюсь и выбираюсь наружу, пытаясь направить свои мысли в другом направлении. Об этом думать слишком больно. Оглядываюсь. Лес кажется спокойным. Умиротворенным, как будто не было кровавого побоища у Рога изобилия, двух десятков смертей. Словно мы на пикнике где-нибудь в садах Аппалапучии.

Распорядители знают, где мы. Фильтр восприятия должен укрывать нас от камер и трибутов, но не способен перекрыть сигнал маячков, вживленных под кожу, к тому же мы уже не раз засветились на камерах в этом самом месте. Уверен, Луций кусает локти. Однако по какой-то причине, известной только распорядителям, они еще не пытались выгнать нас отсюда. Столкнуть лбами с другими трибутами. Я с тревогой задумываюсь: почему? Решили оставить нас на десерт? Или, может, просто сейчас где-то в глубине леса, в горах или у Рога изобилия происходит что-то гораздо интереснее?

Или, может, Луций Валет все-таки испугался меня? Испугался, что кто-нибудь из правительства заподозрит, что я не человек? Решил не привлекать ко мне внимания? Предположил, что я все равно умру? Рано или поздно, от руки какого-нибудь трибута, потому что прятаться вечно невозможно.

Я точно не собираюсь позволить ему раскрыть мой «секрет». Это привлечет ненужное внимание. И даже после «смерти» меня не оставят в покое. А это может серьезно нарушить планы.

За ночь прошел еще один дождь – я слышал его сквозь сон. Трис просыпается в тот момент, когда я возвращаюсь с водой, окончательно сломав голову в попытках рассчитать самый удобный момент, чтобы покинуть арену. Очень трудно принимать решения, не зная, что происходит вокруг.

Появляется еще одна проблема: еда. Нам – или, вернее, Трис, потому что я вполне могу обойтись вчерашним яблоком, – нужно что-то есть. Единственный источник безопасной пищи на арене – Рог изобилия, который наверняка кишит если не трибутами, то точно ловушками. Так что, чисто технически, безопасность этой еды весьма относительна. Но мы решаем испытать удачу. Утро проходит за приготовлениями: Трис растирает ногу, и я с удовлетворением замечаю, что припухлость за ночь немного спала, и Трис, уже совсем не морщась, переносит на стопу вес; я скрепя сердца разбираю только что сооруженный запасной зонд и пытаюсь приладить детали к карманному фильтру восприятия.

Через два часа мы готовы выступать. Я в последний раз проверяю неказистое устройство, заряжаю его коротким залпом звуковой энергии – и оно начинает тихонько жужжать. Конечно, так хорошо, как первое, оно нас не скроет, и мы легко сможем обратить на себя внимание трибутов, если подойдем слишком близко или будем вести себя слишком шумно, но оставлять пещеру без охраны я тоже не хочу. Кто знает, может, нам еще придется сюда вернуться.

Дорога через лес оказывается чуть короче, чем когда я забирался внутрь, – это потому, что теперь мы не блуждаем в поисках пути, а точно знаем направление, – но все равно занимает добрых полдня. Мы выходим к краю долины за пару часов до заката. По дороге я снова ощущаю направленный прямо на меня глазок камеры и, задрав голову, отдаюсь на волю того дерзкого бахвальства, которое посетило меня еще на пути к станции в Дистрикте-5: ухмыляюсь по весь рот и, подмигнув, выставляю перед собой руку, вытянув два пальца в жесте «победы». Заметив это, Трис хихикает, и мы с улыбками идем дальше.

Внешне местность кажется заброшенной. Прежде чем мы высунемся из леса, я объясняю, что фильтр восприятия работает лишь в радиусе двух метров, поэтому нам нужно держаться как можно ближе и ни в коем случае вплотную к трибутам не подходить. Она только кивает. Ее взгляд разительно меняется: становится жестче, холоднее, напряженнее. Я с неприятным чувством, кольцом сворачивающимся в желудке, понимаю, что готовность убивать ради собственного спасения – убивать, не раздумывая, и без жалости – объединяет всех трибутов. Даже лучших из них.

Я смутно помню, что в первый день бегом преодолел расстояние, разделяющее лес и Рог изобилия, чуть более чем за десять минут. В этот раз мы движемся неторопливо и осторожно, постоянно оглядываясь и внимательно смотря под ноги, чтобы не наткнуться на какую-нибудь ловушку, установленную трибутами или распорядителями. У золотых стен мы оказываемся чуть меньше, чем через час. К этому моменту Трис начинает легонько прихрамывать – она шла весь день, а это напряжение даже для здоровых ног.

Я периодически оглядываюсь на белеющие у горизонта заснеженные горные пики. Меня неотступно преследует ощущение, будто они нависают над нами тяжелой мощной стеной, хотя до них отсюда никак не меньше нескольких километров. Это очень большая арена.

У Рога никого – а главное, ничего – нет. Поляна перед ним и столы внутри практически девственно чисты. Профи разобрали все оружие, прихватили с собой припасы. Что они не смогли унести – то, скорее всего, забрали остальные. Мы с полчаса лихорадочно обшариваем все окружающее пространство, но ничего не находим. Наконец Трис решает рискнуть и забраться внутрь Рога. Там темно, и кто знает, какие скрываются ловушки. Что, если там прячется один из трибутов?

Я пытаюсь ее перехватить, но промахиваюсь и только лихорадочно шепчу:

– Трис! Трис! Трискел!

Она оборачивается и высовывает язык. Несмотря на свое паническое беспокойство, я не могу сдержать улыбки. Дитя малое, право слово.

Она заходит внутрь – я следую за ней, чтобы не разорвать связывающий нас круг фильтра восприятия – и там, к нашей удаче, находит кем-то забытую, незамеченную или просто брошенную сумку. В ней обнаруживается упаковка вяленой говядины и… яблоки.

Ненавижу яблоки.

И вдруг земля под ногами вздрагивает, словно под ее поверхностью пробегает мощная, тяжелая волна. Издалека доносится гулкий, раскатом эха проносящийся под темнеющим лазурным небом, грохот. Мы испуганно переглядываемся, замираем и оборачиваемся.

Одна из самых длинных вершин горы раскололась. Иссиня-черный клуб дыма заливает небо, напоминая струйку чернил, которую вылили в стакан с чистейшей водой. Вот только в отличие от чернил, он не растворяется в голубизне, а пеленает ее, поднимаясь все выше, все дальше растекаясь по горизонту. Раздается еще один гулкий взрыв, и даже отсюда, за много километров, ощущается, как колышется земля. Даже отсюда видно, как по поверхности горы бежит глубокая трещина, рассекая ее сначала пополам, а затем разветвляясь в разные стороны. Она падает вниз, а потом уходит вправо, рисуя на теле горы кривую, искаженную усмешку. Я моргаю. Это похоже на…

И в тот же миг вершина разрывается снопом пламени и горящей каменной крошки. Раскаленная магма, взметнувшись к небу, густым огненным ковром падает на склоны и начинает медленно, непреклонно спускаться к подножию. Редкие деревья на поверхности горы вспыхивают как спички и, покосившись, падают и скрываются в лаве.

Трискел нервно смеется и сама пугается звука своего голоса. Пожалуй, вулкана никто из нас не ожидал. Я с ужасом вспоминаю о трибутах, метнувшихся к горе в первые же секунды старта Игр. Затем кладу руку на плечо Трис, которая никак не может отвести зачарованного взгляда от жидкого огня, пожирающего горное плато, и мы уходим.

И в этот миг, полоснув меня по щеке горячим отточенным лезвием, между нами пролетает нож. Лишь на несколько сантиметров промахнувшись, он с вибрирующим звоном ударяется о золотистую стену Рога изобилия и падает на землю. Мы резко разворачиваемся. Девушка-трибут, то ли из Дистрикта-10, то ли из Дистрикта-11, в крови и грязи, без куртки и с растрепанными волосами неясного цвета, уже заносит руку, чтобы метнуть второй нож – на этот раз в Трис. Холодная сталь, сверкнув, летит к нам. Трис срывает с плеча сумку с припасами и взмахивает ею перед собой. Нож вонзается точно посередине.

– Беги!

Я толкаю ее прочь, вскидываю зонд и нажимаю кнопку. Трибут оказывается устойчивее, чем я ожидал: звуковой залп оглушает ее, но она все же успевает замахнуться. Нож вспархивает, словно смертоносная металлическая птица, и, рассекая воздух, несется ко мне. Реакция бросает меня в сторону, но полностью избежать удара не получается: сталь бьет в бедро – вскользь, едва задев кожу, хоть и оставив под рассеченной тканью тонкую кровоточащую полосу. Боль от пореза практически незаметна по сравнению с агонией от укуса бабочки. Но хуже другое: отточенное лезвие вспарывает карман, в котором спрятан фильтр восприятия, перерезает оголенную мешанину проводов. Устройство проваливается сквозь щель, падает в траву. Я нажимаю кнопку зонда еще раз, и на этот раз звуковая волна бросает девушку на колени. Несколько мгновений она будет считать звезды. Я наклоняюсь, чтобы подобрать фильтр, но вижу, что он безвозвратно испорчен: провода перерезаны и искрят, незащищенная плата рассечена надвое. Замыкание наверняка сожгло всю аппаратуру, сварило детали. Они теперь бесполезны. Скрепя сердца я со всей силы опускаю пятку на погибшую железку – нельзя оставлять малейшего шанса, что его смогут использовать остальные, – а затем срываюсь с места и бегу вслед за Трис. Ветер шумит в ушах, и я не слышу главного – наша противница оправилась быстрее, чем я ожидал, и уже несется следом.

У Трискел большая фора, несмотря на больную ногу, бежит она быстро, и я нагоняю ее лишь у края леса. Как и трибут. Я хватаю Трис за руку и тащу в лес, не давая остановиться, но вдруг она дергается назад; я теряю ее ладонь, резко торможу и оборачиваюсь. Трис лежит на земле; распоротая сумка, в которой зияет огромная дыра, валяется рядом, а над ними с ножом, выдернутым из нашей добычи, стоит девушка-трибут. Ее лицо исказилось от злобы, бледные тонкие губы приподнялись в оскале, обнажив зубы. Из уха тянется тонкая струйка крови. Она оглушена, но все равно продолжает преследовать нас.

Я бросаюсь к ней, не представляя до конца, что собираюсь сделать. Но Трис успевает первой. Подобравшись, она со всей силы пинает противницу обеими ногами в живот, та отлетает и падает навзничь, выронив оружие. Я хватаю Трис за руку, рывком ставлю на ноги, и мы несемся сквозь подлесок, громко хрустя листьями и рассекая лица и руки тонкими ветками.

Останавливаемся мы лишь спустя несколько минут, когда Трис начинает хромать уже заметно. Замираем, пытаясь отдышаться, прислушиваемся. Погони нет. Или девчонка потеряла нас из виду, или получила то, что хотела. Трис поправляет прихваченную в спешке сумку и вдруг громко охает – а затем ругается. Рваная щель в ткани тянется до самого дна, словно открытая пасть зверя, и вся наша добыча осталась где-то в лесу. Трис запускает руку внутрь и, порывшись, достает последнее оставшееся яблоко.

Самое последнее.

  
  


Когда мы возвращаемся в лагерь, я чувствую, что настроение немного упало, а первоначальное веселье уступило место тревоге за будущее. Вулкан не только наверняка уничтожил огромное количество трибутов – он также сделал горы небезопасными. А это значит одно: из всех мест на арене относительно скрытным остался только лес. И именно сюда стекутся все трибуты. Распорядители сделали свое дело – они столкнули нас лбами.

К ночи мы наблюдаем лица погибших трибутов. Страшное число – двенадцать. Вторая девушка из Пятого, та самая, которая получила десять баллов, но главное – больше половины Профи сгинули в огне разорвавшегося вулкана. Нас осталось тринадцать.

Трис мрачно сидит в углу и вертит в руках единственное уцелевшее яблоко. Я молчу, не желая прерывать ее размышлений и отвлекаться от своих. Надо думать, что делать дальше. Осталось больше дюжины человек: из них мы двое, пятеро Профи и Хеймитч Эбернети, который сейчас кто бы знал, где. Если он в самом деле меня послушал, то, возможно, он пытается подобраться к краю арены. Если это так, он в относительной безопасности, по крайней мере, пока: основные бои будут здесь, в глубине леса, где уже через несколько часов соберутся выжившие трибуты, сумевшие выбраться из горной местности, и остальные, все это время прятавшиеся среди деревьев. Это будет бойня. Отныне помочь Хеймитчу я могу только из одного места – из Зала управления ареной.

А значит, мне пора выбираться.

Поток мысли останавливается, когда мой взгляд фокусируется на чем-то красном, маячащем прямо перед глазами. Я моргаю и вглядываюсь. Это яблоко, которое Трис держит на вытянутой руке.

Все это время, пока я пытался оценить свою роль на арене, она решала вопрос с разделением оставшегося провианта. И решила его в мою пользу.

Я качаю головой.

– Оставь себе. Тебе нужнее.

Она упрямо мотает головой. В принципе, ее можно понять. На ее памяти, я ел лишь один раз. На такой скудной пище трибуты, как правило, долго не выживали. Сама она пока в хорошем состоянии, полна сил, не отощала. До нашей встречи, похоже, ей везло и так. Наверное, она думает, что я храбрюсь. Если бы она знала…

Я улыбаюсь, пытаясь заглянуть ей в глаза, но она опускает голову, пряча их за растрепанными рыжими локонами. Боится, что я уговорю ее взять яблоко себе. Когда знаешь, что такое голод, когда от еды зависит твоя жизнь, сил и выдержки на благородные поступки остается немного.

Я беру яблоко из ее ладони, и она не сразу опускает руку, словно все это время надеялась, что отдавать не придется. Я почти осязаю ее разочарование. Подумав, я вынимаю у нее из-за пояса тот самый, лишивший нас провианта нож, больше похожий на скальпель, тонкий и короткий, и делаю несколько надрезов на яблоке. Когда оно снова ложится в ее опущенную ладонь, Трис вздрагивает и удивленно смотрит на меня. Я киваю на яблоко, и она опускает взгляд. Недоуменно сводит тонкие брови, и на мгновение я начинаю жалеть о своем поступке. Эти дети не привыкли к ребячествам. Эти дети способны перерезать тебе горло во сне. Но сначала ее губы легонько вздрагивают, затем растягиваются в улыбку – и вот она уже хохочет, звонко и весело, глядя на рожицу, вырезанную в начинающей уже желтеть мякоти. Трис поднимает на меня сверкающий взгляд и убирает яблоко в карман.

Настроение немного поднимается.

  
  


Через час она засыпает, так и не прикоснувшись к единственному провианту, а я отодвигаюсь ближе ко входу и, выпотрошив карманы, перебираю оставшиеся ресурсы. Большая часть деталей ушла на зонд и фильтр восприятия, остальное потеряно во время столкновения у Рога изобилия. Все, что осталось – незначительные крохи, из которых не собрать даже радиоуправляемую игрушку. Впрочем, долго повозившись, мне все же удается сообразить нечто вроде световой гранаты – слишком маленькой, чтобы нанести серьезный вред, что хорошо, но слишком маломощной, чтобы ее хватило больше, чем на одно применение. Звуковая была бы лучше – надежнее, – но для этого нужен передающий кристалл, а я все-таки намерен забрать его с собой.

Утром Трис поднимается, кое-как умывается остатками воды и уходит, чтобы собрать новой. Возвращается она через полчаса с двумя полными бутылками и горстью маслянисто-черных ягод на широком тонком листе. На мой вопросительный взгляд она отвечает, что ягоды эти называются морник, и они смертельно ядовиты.

– Зачем они тебе? – спрашиваю я не без тревоги, оглядывая ее руки, не испачкала ли она их соком.

Трис пожимает плечами и уклончиво отвечает, осторожно заворачивая ягоды в лист и перевязывая его сверху куском шнурка:

– На всякий случай.

Позавтракав одной водой – Трис по-прежнему игнорирует факт наличия яблока, и я начинаю подозревать, что после моей вчерашней шутки она стала испытывать к нему какие-то особенные чувства, – мы держим совет. Осталось тринадцать трибутов, и все они, конечно же, соберутся в лесу: горы стали опасны, и кто знает, не прорвется ли вулкан во второй раз, а на открытой поляне вокруг Рога изобилия вовсе негде скрыться. Это значит, что с каждой секундой здесь будет становиться все жарче. Но это также значит, что источник безопасной для потребления пищи сам подобрался ближе. Все, что остается, – отыскивать лагеря и совершать маленькие, осторожные набеги. Я рассказываю о том, что произошло с нашей мобильной системой маскировки, это слегка остужает пыл Трис, но не сбивает с выбранного направления. Выходить в лес без оружия и защиты – невероятно рискованный и глупый шаг, но она согласна рискнуть, а я…

Для меня все это очень удобно. Если правильно разыграть карты, я могу очень правдоподобно покинуть арену.

Вот так мы снова оказываемся в лесу, оставив фильтр восприятия в пещере на случай, если придется возвращаться. Я этого, конечно, делать не собираюсь, но втайне надеюсь, что он еще пригодится Трис.

Мы бредем между деревьев, на всякий случай петляя и путая следы. Трис идет впереди, выбирая наиболее удобный маршрут, где я со своей неуклюжестью не наделаю слишком много шума. И впрямь, ее усилиями, я издаю не больше треска, чем какое-нибудь некрупное животное. Если повезет, никто нас не заметит.

Мы понимаем всю тщетность своих поисков только ближе к вечеру, когда, взмокшие и усталые, останавливаемся у небольшого валежника. Лес огромен, трибуты могут быть где угодно. Только когда мы собираемся уже повернуть назад, из чащи вдруг раздается сухой треск: так щелкают дрова в едва разгорающемся костре. Я вспоминаю первую ночь, рев зверя, привлеченного огнем, и крик убитого трибута. Но, должно быть, ту тварь, кем или чем бы она ни была, привлек только свет, потому что сейчас еще светло, и никаких шумов, кроме треска костра, в округе не слышно. Мы с Трис переглядываемся и осторожно крадемся на звук. Вскоре за деревьями мелькают полощущиеся язычки оранжевого пламени, а затем открывается совсем крошечная – шага в три поперек – поляна. У поваленного дерева свалены в кучу рюкзаки, в центре поляны собрано небольшое кострище. Над огнем установлено некое подобие вертела из толстых веток – слишком высоко, чтобы они могли загореться, – а на них греется целый ряд полосок вяленого мяса. Трис улыбается и комично облизывается.

Мы еще раз осматриваемся. На поляне нет ни единой живой души. Может, хозяева просто отошли за хворостом. А может, это ловушка для изголодавшихся трибутов. В принципе, выбора особого нет. Остается только держать ухо востро, внимательно оглядываться по сторонам и быть готовым ко всему.

Я выбираюсь на поляну первым, не слыша, но чувствуя, как легкая, ловкая Трис следует за мной по пятам. Она подбегает к костру и начинает поспешно снимать мясо с импровизированной сковородки. Я забираюсь в первый попавшийся рюкзак. В нем обнаруживается пара ножей, веревка и бутылка воды. Для меня вряд ли полезные предметы, но Трис они могут пригодиться, к тому же, чем меньше у трибутов оружия – тем лучше. Я смутно ощущаю смущение и стыд, но отчаянные времена…

Только когда мы тихо разворачиваемся и приближаемся к подлеску, с другой стороны поляны раздается треск шагов и испуганный, злобный восклик. Затем нас замечают.

– Держи их!

Мы вламываемся в подлесок, отчаянно треща ветками, отбегаем на несколько десятков метров. Трибуты суетятся на поляне – ищут оружие. Затем бегут за нами, с трудом пробиваясь через густо сплетенные ветки, где мы прошли с такой легкостью – они заметно неповоротливее нас.

Я всегда замечал, что на бегу голова работает быстрее, в нее приходят самые удачные идеи, и я лучше всего импровизирую. В одно мгновение складывается план, который я так безуспешно старался придумать все это время. Сейчас или никогда. Такого идеального случая уже не представится. Я резко останавливаюсь, и Трис врезается в меня сзади, едва не выронив драгоценную добычу.

– Ты рехнулся?! – почти кричит она, толкая меня в спину. – Ты что делаешь?!

Я молча впихиваю в ее и без того занятые руки воду и оружие, бросаю веревку на землю и достаю из кармана световую гранату.

– Беги.

В глазах Трис мелькает испуг и какое-то детское отчаяние.

– Нет. Не смей.

Шаги обобранных трибутов приближаются. Я подталкиваю Трис вперед, встаю между ней и надвигающейся опасностью. Поворачиваюсь лицом к только что покинутой поляне.

– БЕГИ!

– Донник…

Я резко разворачиваюсь и обжигаю ее гневным взглядом. Глупый ребенок! Ну почему нельзя просто сделать то, что тебе говорят? Она может загубить не только себя, но и мой гениальный план. Я делаю короткий вздох, собираюсь с мужеством и с силой толкаю ее в грудь – так, что она, не удержав от неожиданности равновесие, падает на землю и едва не рассыпает драгоценную еду. С болью в сердцах, но с холодным и решительным лицом встречаю ее изумленный и обиженный взгляд.

– Чего ждешь?! Наше сотрудничество закончено! Проваливай!

Меня трясет, я мысленно умоляю ее уйти наконец отсюда, убраться как можно дальше. Она осторожно вскарабкивается на ноги, собрав в кучу пожитки, выпрямляется, глядит на меня так, будто готова наброситься, а в глазах сверкают злые слезы. Не думал, что это будет так неприятно и больно. Но меня успокаивает тот факт, что она все же разворачивается и убегает. Мгновение я смотрю ей вслед. Она поймет. Потом. Может быть.

Затем лицом к лицу встречаю опасность.

Их трое, и все Профи: светловолосая девушка лет двадцати с тяжелым, искрящимся на свету топором наперевес и двое парней, один старше, другой младше, но оба – ей под стать: крупные, крепкие и вооруженные до зубов. На всех троих еще лежит отголосок недавнего извержения: одежда порвана и обуглена, на руках и лицах виднеются не отмытые следы копоти и незажившие красноватые пятна ожогов. Я стою так, чтобы не было видно спины убегающей Трис, а затем, как только меня заметят, срываюсь с места. С удовлетворением слышу топот трех пар ног и ускоряюсь. Две задачи: увести их подальше от Трис и найти самое подходящее место для кульминации плана. Все должно быть разыграно правдоподобно.

Через несколько десятков метров влажная лесная земля уходит вниз, я скатываюсь по сухим листьям и обломкам веток и, вскочив на ноги, позволяю себе быстро оглянуться. Девушка обогнала своих товарищей, нас разделяет всего несколько шагов. Удивительно, что огромный топор ничуть не замедляет ее движений. Парни чуть более неуклюжи и отстают довольно прилично. Этим можно воспользоваться.

Я бросаю световую гранату и снова бегу, время от времени оглядываясь. Девушка осторожно съезжает по склону на пятках, перескакивает ловушку, не заметив ее в листве, и мчится дальше. Ее друзьям везет чуть меньше. Они так стараются наверстать разделяющее нас пространство, что не замечают неожиданного спуска и кубарем скатываются вниз. Поднимаются они быстро, но именно в этот миг наконец срабатывает граната. Я не вижу вспышки – лишь ее отсветы на толстых стволах деревьев, резко очерчивающие тени, – но точно знаю произведенный эффект: двое моих преследователей пролежат без сознания ближайший час.

Тем временем, светловолосая девчонка, которую, кажется, судьба товарищей отнюдь не беспокоит и совсем не сбивает с толку, продолжает сокращать дистанцию. Я ускоряюсь, виляя между деревьями, избегая колючих ядовитых кустов и ныряя под низко нависшими ветками. Незаметно снимаю со звукового зонда передающий кристалл и прячу его в пространственный карман. Попасть в него на бегу трудно, но со второго раза я все же справляюсь, хоть и сбиваюсь немного с темпа. Пускай. Может быть, это будет выглядеть как усталость.

В конце концов, мое новое неуклюжее тело само выбирает наиболее удачное развитие событий: нога цепляется за торчащий корень, и я ничком валюсь на землю. Когда поднимаюсь, бежать уже поздно – трибут совсем рядом. Краем глаза, еще не успев даже обернуться, я вижу, как мощно она замахивается; как сверкает в падающем сквозь листву солнечном свете посеребренная головка топора; слышу короткий шелест рассекаемого воздуха и напряженный вздох. И тут же ныряю за ближайшее дерево.

Топор с глухим стуком и легким звоном вонзается в ствол, уйдя внутрь на добрых четыре дюйма. Запыхавшаяся от долгого бега, но не растерявшая силу девушка всем весом нажимает на древко, и топор тут же освобождается, выкорчевав здоровенный кусок дерева. Я вскидываю руку и нажимаю кнопку, готовясь к удару.

План срабатывает как нельзя лучше. Соперники сами сделали это возможным.

Первое мгновение ничего не происходит. Моя противница, ожидавшая от устройства чего угодно, стоит опешившая. Затем зонд испускает тонкий оглушительный визг, который волной несется прочь и, ударив ее в грудь, исчезает. Она отшатывается, сгибается, закрывает глаза и потирает виски в попытке вернуть себе временно потерянный слух. Хуже приходится мне. Без передающего кристалла, не имея центра фокусировки, энергия расползается, используя для опоры ближайшие проводящие частицы – клетки моего же тела. Обратная связь мощным, видимым глазу разрядом бьет по пальцам, синими змеями статического тока несется по телу. На мгновение я думаю, как это похоже на электрические костюмы, созданные для нас Хитин и ее командой. Потом меня накрывает болью.

Разряд, который мог бы сжечь человека на месте, не оставив ни малейшей надежды на спасение, повелителя времени способен оглушить, но не убить. Однако от боли, тисками сковывающей все тело, проникающей в каждую клетку, в каждый нерв, разрывая их в лоскуты, пальцы разжимаются, и зонд падает в редкую лесную траву обугленным дымящимся металлоломом. За ним следую и я. Удар о землю должен быть чувствительным, но я его не ощущаю – нервные окончания уже убиты током. Из-под полуприкрытых век вижу в вышине светлое, чистейшее голубое небо, так разительно не подходящее этому месту, сделанное таким будто в насмешку над трибутами. Вижу светловолосую девушку, медленно, словно во сне, поднимающуюся с колен. Она смотрит вокруг с немым удивлением и растерянностью контуженого человека, из правого уха у нее течет тонкая струйка крови. Ее взгляд, блуждающий по звенящему пустотой лесу, останавливается на мне. Она нагибается, подбирает оброненный топор и, покачнувшись, опирается на темный, изувеченный ударом лезвия ствол. Несколько секунд проходит в тишине. Я чувствую, как пульсирует вена близко к тому месту, куда вкололи следящий чип.

Затем она отталкивается от дерева, разворачивается и уходит, волоча топор за собой, не в силах поднять его на плечо.

Когда она скрывается из узкого поля зрения полуприкрытых век, я в последний раз выдыхаю. Я ощущаю, слышу, как сердца, повинуясь мысленному приказу, замедляют свой ход. Отчасти злюсь на их медлительность, но самоинициированная кома – дело небыстрое, и мне еще никогда не приходилось делать это так поспешно. Наконец в ушах отдается последний удар. Я закрываю глаза, чувствуя, как разум погружается в блаженную черную пустоту.

Вообще, я очень устал.

Грохот пушки я не слышу – просто знаю, что он должен быть.

  
  


Очнувшись, первым делом я ощущаю лютый, пробирающий до костей холод, который кажется еще сильнее по сравнению с теплой атмосферой арены. Вокруг меня царит гулкая пустота. Белые стены небольшой комнаты затянуты легкой пленкой инея, и мое проснувшееся дыхание оставляет облачка белесого пара. Я один резко выделяюсь здесь своей черной одеждой, которая, впрочем, тоже начала сдаваться мертвой белизне, постепенно подергиваясь ледяной паутинкой.

Я делаю первый резкий вздох, наполняя легкие острым, режущим морозным воздухом, и сажусь на столе. Я в морге. Блеск. В который раз в жизни просыпаюсь в морге, это уже входит в привычку. Рука повыше запястья чуть зудит, приглядевшись, по легкой пунктирной ранке, которая начала затягиваться в первые же секунды пробуждения, я понимаю, что следящий чип вынули.

Спустив ноги на ледяной пол, вздрагиваю и едва сдерживаю рвущийся вскрик. Затем все же встаю, подхожу к закрытой двери и осторожно дергаю ручку. Я не знаю, что ждет с той стороны, но сидеть в этом морозильнике до скончания века нельзя по многим причинам.

Однако мне везет. За дверью обнаруживается теплая, надежно обогреваемая комната, довольно маленькая и бедная по сравнению со всеми помещениями, виденными мной в Капитолии. Но и здесь лежит негласный отпечаток его богатства: светлые стены, качественная мебель, голографический экран компьютера и монитор телевизора на стене. На последнем мелькают уже знакомые кадры с арены: Игры продолжаются. По подписи, времени и погоде я делаю вывод, что провел в коме чуть больше суток: на арене время давно перевалило за полдень.

Я оглядываюсь. Из комнаты ведет множество дверей, все с одной стороны – по-видимому, в такие же морозильники, – и лишь одна с противоположной. Наверняка выход. На столе, которым, помимо лаконичного, но вполне удобного стула, ограничивается набор мебели в комнате, мелькает синим голографическим экраном компьютер, на спинке стула висит белоснежный пиджак. Я пробегаюсь пальцами по клавиатуре, и заблокированная в отсутствие пользователя система отвечает отказом. Нет той системы, которую я не мог бы взломать, это оказывается делом нескольких минут. Я заглядываю в рабочие записи под грифом «Донник Карнелан, трибут №4, Дистрикт-5» и узнаю, что в моем случае – в отличие от остальных, это выясняется после изучения пары других дел – самим главным распорядителем Луцием Валетом было заказано дополнительное освидетельствование смерти. Оно показало 99,9% вероятности «отсутствия у объекта признаков жизни».

Я усмехаюсь оставшейся 0,1% и, свернув свое дело, проникаю глубже в систему.

Оказывается, я нахожусь в Тренировочном центре. Весьма приятная находка, учитывая, что это, в сущности, единственное здание во всем Панеме, которое я знаю довольно неплохо. Поломавшись еще немного – ох, и кокетливая у них здесь система, – компьютер показывает мне план здания. Забавно, я не знал, что у него есть еще два этажа, прямо под садом на крыше. На предпоследнем этаже расположен Зал управления, уровень ниже занимают комнаты распорядителей. Чтобы попасть туда, нужна карта-ключ и пароль, который глупая программа отказывается мне выдать даже после нескольких дополнительных попыток взлома.

Я оглядываюсь. Передающий кристалл все еще надежно спрятан у меня в исчезающем пространственном кармане, если бы только удалось соорудить еще одну отвертку… В конце концов, я поднимаю глаза и вижу мигающий красный глазок противопожарной системы. Бинго.

С помощью компьютера я отключаю систему, чтобы она не вызвала сигнал тревоги, подставляю стул и снимаю датчик. Деталей в нем может вполне хватить на достойный зонд, хотя далеко даже не такой изящный, как собранный на арене. Но, после подключения кристалла, он оказывается вполне работоспособным, и через полчаса я готов выдвигаться.

У самой двери я останавливаюсь и еще раз оглядываюсь. Затем, подумав, натягиваю брошенный хозяином белоснежный пиджак. Кое-как скрыв свою испачканную землей трибутскую форму и слившись с окружением, я выхожу в коридор.

  
  


До лифта добираюсь относительно спокойно: морг расположен в подвале Тренировочного центра и практически пустынен. С помощью зонда запрограммировав лифт не останавливаться до самого верха, я поднимаюсь на жилой этаж распорядителей.

Найти комнату Луция оказывается сложнее: этот уровень похож на крысиный лабиринт и кишит миротворцами. Я плутаю по коридорам добрые двадцать минут, ищу преимущество в каждой черте, отличающей повелителя времени от человека: прислушиваюсь к каждому шороху, к каждому запаху, впервые за очень долгое время беспрекословно подчиняюсь интуиции. Мои чувства уже много сотен лет не были так обострены.

Однако, когда это препятствие остается позади, проникнуть в комнату с магнитным замком проще простого.

Комната Луция так же шикарна, велика и богато обставлена, как все остальные помещения Капитолия. Сумерки, заглядывающие в большое окно, с трудом выделяют в покинутом мраке широкую кровать, низкий столик и пару глубоких мягких кресел. Я выбираю не только стратегически важную, но и драматически эффектную позицию и, усевшись в кресло спиной к окну, жду. Проходит час, два, три, над Капитолием сгущается тьма, затем вспыхивают уличные огни, превращающие ночь в по-ньювегасовски яркий день. Но Валет не появляется. Меня это начинает тревожить: что, если он не вернется на ночь? Что, если так и останется мониторить выживших трибутов? Я должен с ним встретиться. Он единственная ниточка. Я мог бы улететь – прямо сейчас, немедленно. Исчезнуть из Капитолия и добраться до дистрикта, где осталась ТАРДИС, будет не сложнее, чем прокрасться в покои Луция, достаточно лишь быть осторожным. Но я должен проследить за тем, чтобы мое вмешательство в Игры не изменило историю. Я должен удостовериться в победе Хеймитча. Иначе уничтожу единственный шанс этих людей на освобождение.

Еще через час в коридоре раздаются уверенные шаги. Магнитный замок тихонько пищит, и дверь с легким щелчком открывается и так же негромко закрывается, впустив в комнату человека. Короткий луч искусственного света, который проникает вместе с ним, не касается моего импровизированного укрытия.

У меня остается шанс на драматичное появление. Хорошо. Это обычно производит определенный эффект. На мгновение улыбаюсь сам себе, осознав иронию: всего неделю назад точно так же, в моей собственной комнате, Луций поджидал меня в темноте.

Едва различимый в сумерках для человеческого глаза, но хорошо видимый мне, он убирает электронный ключ в карман длинного пиджака, вздыхает, с удовольствием потягиваясь – ну ни дать, ни взять труженик, вернувшийся после долгого дня службы – и вдруг замирает, ощутив мое присутствие или просто заметив силуэт на фоне окна. Я слышу тревожный вздох, Луций протягивает руку к выключателю. Комнату заливает мягкий, совсем не слепящий даже после нескольких часов, проведенных в темноте, свет. Едва увидев мое лицо, он открывает рот и, отшатнувшись, упирается спиной в закрытую дверь. Я вижу, что возглас испуга и удивления рвется у него из горла, но он сдерживает его – или, может быть, просто лишился дара речи.

Пока все идет по плану.

Повисшая тишина затягивается, и я позволяю себе улыбнуться. Осторожно, просто чтобы вывести его из ступора. Только не спугнуть. Никаких лишних движений. Мне нужно, чтобы он не терял рассудок.

– Этого... – выдыхает он наконец. – Этого не может быть. Ты мертв. Я сам видел. Я сам удостоверился!

Я пожимаю плечами, стараясь сохранять невозмутимый вид.

Его рука тянется к коммуникатору на столе, но я его опережаю. Встаю… медленно, спокойно, но этого достаточно: он застывает, с опаской глядя на меня, не решаясь смотреть в глаза. Он не знает, на что я способен, чего от меня ожидать – он боится меня. Хорошо. Обычно я не люблю вызывать это чувство в других, но здесь и сейчас, когда другой защиты и других средств нет, страх – это хорошо, на нем можно сыграть.

– Прежде чем ты нажмешь эту кнопку и вызовешь миротворцев, – говорю я, наскоро заглянув в его разум: еще один удачный способ поколебать волю противника – уметь предугадать его мысли и действия, – подумай, удачная ли это мысль. Ты не знаешь, как меня убить и можно ли это сделать. А я слишком много знаю, чтобы передавать меня Сноу. Что, если до него дойдут слухи, что распорядитель заведомо пропустил на Игры переродка? Подумай, что будет с тобой.

Он медлит. Затем опускает руку. Молодец. Теперь предложим выход.

– За последние несколько дней пролилось уже достаточно крови, и мне не нужна новая. У меня осталось последнее дело – и я покину не только Капитолий, но и Панем. Ты больше обо мне не услышишь, и никто, кроме тебя, знать обо мне не будет. Это я обещаю.

Его взгляд становится острее. Я дал ему то, что нужно, но его гложут сомнения.

Правильно, безоговорочное согласие было бы подозрительно. Впрочем, я не знаю, не играет ли он со мной. Дураки распорядителями не становятся.

– Чего ты хочешь? – наконец жестко спрашивает он.

Сомнение и недовольство ясно слышны в этом вопросе. Лицо Луция практически непроницаемо, но разве человек, не представляющий, с кем имеет дело, может предполагать, что противник уже у него в голове – и в том, и в другом смысле слова?

Мне не нужно читать его мысли, достаточно лишь уловить отголосок ощущения. Он согласен. На что угодно – лишь бы избавиться от меня как можно тише и незаметнее.

Я скрещиваю руки на груди – больше для того, чтобы придать себе уверенности. Будет плохо, если страх передо мной проиграет ужасу перед Сноу. А ведь то, что я ему предлагаю, сулит неприятности. Если об этом узнают.

Впрочем, надо было думать раньше.

– Мне нужен доступ в Зал распорядителей и выполнение моих требований. – Я вижу, что он хочет возразить, и обрываю его, подняв руку: – Я не намерен ни останавливать, ни срывать Игры. Они закончатся, у вас будет победитель, я лишь хочу, чтобы все прошло гладко.

Я, конечно, вру. Но сам до конца не знаю, насколько. Я не знаю, изменило ли мое присутствие на Арене расклад сил и каковы сейчас шансы Хеймитча на победу. Нужно ли будет вмешиваться в ход борьбы или просто наблюдать? Я решаю импровизировать.

Луций смотрит на меня подозрительным взглядом. Я не разрываю зрительный контакт, изо всех сил сохраняя невозмутимый вид. Он хочет проверить меня. Что будет, если он сейчас откажется? Я сам сказал, что не хочу новой крови – хватит ли мне смелости донести на него? Я хочу, чтобы он верил, что хватит.

Проходит еще несколько секунд. Мы смотрим друг на друга, как два плачущих ангела, и кажется, будто мы застыли во времени. Наконец, Луций отрывает от меня взгляд, опускает его в пол и неохотно кивает.

Я победил.

  
  


Луций проводит беспокойную ночь. Я вижу, что мое присутствие действует ему на нервы, а нахальство, с которым я расселся в его кресле, закинув ноги на кофейный столик, – выводит из себя. Но он молчит. Я спокойно и с удовольствием, которого не получал от процесса на арене, собираю фильтр восприятия из деталей, которые были первым условием нашего договора. Он стоит у окна, повернувшись к комнате спиной, но продолжая пристально наблюдать за мной через отражение в стекле, курит одну сигарету за другой и молчит.

Он продолжает молчать, когда на горизонте показываются первые лучи солнца, расцвечивающие Капитолий яркими красками, словно сказочный город, сошедший со страниц детской книжки с картинками; когда мы, не сговариваясь, направляемся к выходу из апартаментов и поднимаемся на предпоследний этаж Тренировочного центра.

Зал управления выглядит ничуть не менее впечатляюще, чем все остальные помещения Тренировочного центра. Огромная круглая комната с высоким потолком немного напоминает консольную ТАРДИС: в самом сердце ее установлен проектор с голографической картой арены, точной и четкой настолько, что на ней виден каждый листик на деревьях и каждая птица, перелетающая через пустынное поле над Рогом изобилия. Вокруг карты расположены десятки панелей управления, одна их часть – четким кольцом вокруг голографического изображения, другая – двумя полукольцами по краям. Зал заполнен людьми, одетыми в белое, одинаковыми, безликими, пустыми. Только Луций выделяется на их фоне своим синим пиджаком.

Несмотря на то, какие здесь царят оживленность и упорядоченный хаос голосов, электронных сигналов и вечно сменяющихся изображений на экранах, это место кажется мертвее морга, в котором я вчера очнулся. Люди похожи на неживые, запрограммированные автоматы: послушные, исполнительные, верные своей работе – и только ей.

Войдя в зал, Луций провожает меня взглядом до угла высокой площадки с перилами, – где, никем не замеченный, я провожу этот день, слушая и наблюдая, – а затем полностью выбрасывает меня из головы. Он приветствует подчиненных и жестом дает сигнал к началу нового дня. Один из белесых незапоминающихся призраков проводит рукой по панели, и голограмма арены начинает светлеть с одной стороны, где, по-видимому, должно вставать солнце. Так на арене начинается утро.

Несмотря на свое отвращение к происходящему, я не могу не признать, что Луций – мастер своего дела. Он виртуозно управляет каждой деталью, каждой мелочью окружения того мира, где в живых осталось от силы десять человек, и с каждым часом их число уменьшается. Он пристально наблюдает за ракурсами камер, охватывающих всю арену, с легкостью находит самые зрелищные и фокусирует на них внимание. Словно бы невзначай приводит одного трибута к другому, имитируя искусственное, но правдоподобное столкновение, исход которого, конечно же, предсказуем и чудовищен.

Под его руководством участники умирают красиво, зрелищно, но – умирают, приближая неумолимую развязку шоу. Я не могу не ненавидеть его за это.

Иногда меня начинает преследовать острое желание немедленно выскочить на середину зала, одним взмахом отвертки уничтожить эти машины, парой – ну, может быть, шестью или, если не повезет, десятком – слов свергнуть правительство. Я мог бы это сделать с той же легкостью, с которой спасал города и целые планеты от вторжений, предотвращал или запускал природные катаклизмы. Но каждый раз я останавливаю себя, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в перила. Я не имею права. Это фиксированная точка в истории Вселенной, это неизбежно.

Это неизбежно.

Я наблюдаю за действиями Луция по-прежнему молча, не сводя взгляда с экранов и голограммы. Отсюда огромное, казавшееся почти бесконечным поле, усыпанное цветами, – совсем маленькое, в пару шагов длиной. Рог изобилия можно положить на ладонь, а скалы – обхватить руками. Высокий расколовшийся остов горы тихо дымится не высвободившимся, оставленным для повторных предупредительных толчков пламени. Но в нем уже нет нужды: конец Игр близок, и, помня о двенадцати погибших, никто из трибутов не решается вернуться в горы.

Время от времени на экранах мелькает лицо Хеймитча Эбернети, и я с удовольствием отмечаю, что за время с нашей встречи он не только обзавелся союзником, но довольно далеко продвинулся в одном направлении – к краю арены, расположенному далеко за лесом, в неделе пути от Рога изобилия. Он не меняет маршрута, пока на дороге не возникает препятствие, и даже тогда, найдя обход, продолжает свой путь.

Большую часть дня практически ничего не происходит. Дождавшись, когда зрители заскучают, Луций выпускает на арену несколько групп переродков: мелких плотоядных белок с солнечно-желтым мехом и стайку ярко-розовых птичек, чьи острые тонкие клювы до зуда в шее напоминают мне полуметаллическое жало пестрых синих бабочек. Птички, покрутившись на поляне, не находят себе жертву, улетают под небеса и до поры вьются там. Белки же мгновенно нападают на ближайшего трибута и едва ли не обгладывают его до кости.

К вечеру я начинаю замечать редкие, быстрые взгляды, которые в мою сторону бросает главный распорядитель. На душе неспокойно: я чувствую, что он что-то задумал. Конечно, от меня не укрылось, что в течение этого дня он краем глаза наблюдал за мной, всячески стараясь по выражению лица, по поведению, по взгляду, определить мои слабости и цели. Я даже не исключаю, что он заметил мой повышенный интерес к Хеймитчу, и поэтому его поведение меня тревожит.

Через час ответ становится очевидным. Когда планолет забирает тело обглоданного белками трибута, камера переключается на другую часть леса, которую я узнаю без подсказки: вот здесь, за этим самым деревом, невидимый невооруженным взглядом, благодаря фильтру восприятия, скрывается вход в мое бывшее укрытие. В траве видны легкие, едва заметные следы, слишком свежие, совсем недавние. На холме, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам, стоят двое взрослых трибутов. Я не знаю их в лицо, но подозреваю, что это – вторая часть выживших Профи, по крайней мере, судя по их вооружению и крепости. Они замерли у самого спуска, точно на потолке земляной пещеры, смотрят вниз и тихо переговариваются. Они никак не могли упустить из виду следы, но увидеть вход в пещеру все равно не смогут, я знаю точно – такой хороший фильтр восприятия я не собирал уже давно.

Такой мог бы обмануть даже повелителя времени. Как бы он пригодился мне против Мастера тогда, в Лондоне…

Внезапно картинка вздрагивает, словно при взрыве, и из динамиков раздается легкий гул, затем резкий деревянный скрежет. То самое дерево, которое столько времени служило нашему убежищу прикрытием, – я успеваю удивиться этому «нашему», мелькнувшему в голове, – начинает крениться все больше и больше, выдирая корни из рыхлой земли и заваливаясь на трибутов.

Прямо на земляную пещеру.

Трибуты лишь несколько мгновений с ужасом смотрят на надвигающийся на них с грозным треском ствол расщепившегося дерева, а затем рассыпаются в стороны, скатываются со склона, валятся на землю. В последний миг ловкой тенью – мои сердца вздрагивают от испуга, – из пещеры выскакивает Трискел и, не медля ни секунды, зайцем припускает прочь. Но трибуты замечают ее. Уже не оглядываясь на тяжелый ствол, раздавивший пещеру, а вместе с ней – и мое устройство, – они подбирают оброненное оружие и несутся следом, крича, улюлюкая, загоняя свою дичь, совсем как в тот день, когда я спас Трис.

Она бежит, но до сих пор до конца не залечившаяся нога напоминает о себе. Через сотню метров она замедляется, через две – начинает прихрамывать. А затем останавливается. Я вцепляюсь в перила так крепко, что белеют от напряжения костяшки. Но, чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд Луция, не позволяю отчаянию отразиться на лице. Сердца заходятся, – забывая, что им положено биться в слаженном темпе, в унисон, – спотыкаются, обгоняют и оттесняют друг друга.

Трис поворачивается лицом к преследователям, и, когда первый из них, поравнявшись с ней, замахивается ножом, уходит куда-то вниз, ныряем между его ног и, оказавшись позади, делает подсечку, из-за чего тот, нелепо взмахнув руками, падает. Мощный удар тут же сбивает Трис с ног – девушка-трибут сносит ее сильным пинком. Но Трис успевает подняться и отскочить прежде, чем ее пронзит наконечник копья.

Воспользовавшись полусекундной заминкой, пока нападающая выдернет глубоко ушедшее в землю оружие, Трис срывает с плеча сумку и швыряет ей прямо в лицо. Девушка от неожиданности отшатывается, не заметив, как, мелькнув рыжей копной, жертва оказывается у нее за спиной. И тут Трис совершает нечто невообразимое. Запустив руку в небольшой листвяной мешочек у себя на боку, она сжимает кулак, из которого тут же начинает капать густой фиолетовый сок. Оттолкнувшись от земли, она в кошачьем прыжке прыгает противнице на спину, закидывает ее голову и плотно прижимает ладонь к ее губам. Распахнувшая от неожиданности рот девушка сначала пытается укусить держащую ее ладонь, а затем начинает захлебываться, кашлять, задыхаться. Через мгновение она вместе с Трис мешком валится на землю – и уже не шевелится. Камера ловит ее лицо: испачканный соком морника красивый рот, распахнутые от ужаса остекленевшие глаза.

Я чувствую, как одно из сердец пропускает удар и ухает куда-то вниз, в образовавшуюся в желудке пустоту. Убила. Теми самыми ягодами, которые в день нашего расставания собрала возле убежища. Она с самого начала знала, как ими воспользуется. Готовила ли она их для меня? Я вспоминаю, как отчаянно она смотрела на меня, думая, что я собираюсь пожертвовать собой, затем мысленно мотаю головой и даю себе пинка. Болван неблагодарный, конечно же нет. Она просто собиралась защищаться. Как сейчас.

Трис поднимается на ноги, смотрит на свою жертву распахнутыми глазами, словно сама не ожидала, что способна на такое. Тратит один лишний миг, чтобы вытереть измазанную в ядовитом соке ладонь о штаны.

Одно проклятое мгновение.

Лезвие ножа, окрасившись кровью, вспарывает ее грудь, сила удара бросает Трис вперед, руки, все еще фиолетовые от ягод, взлетают к ране и сразу окрашиваются красным. Она раскрывает рот от удивления, успевает развернуться и увидеть лицо своего убийцы, а затем падает на землю рядом с собственной жертвой.

На мгновение мир вокруг останавливается. Замирают пульсирующие синие картинки голограмм, стихают голоса распорядителей, застывают неестественные изображения камер. Словно в замедленной съемке, веки Трис, дрогнув, смыкаются, губы приоткрываются, сохранив в уголке некое подобие улыбки. Затем все снова оживает, и пустоту вокруг наполняет шум и движение.

Наблюдать за смертью Трис мучительно больно. Но я знаю, что Луций Валет смотрит на меня, ожидая реакции – прикрытых век, вздрогнувшей брови, любого изменения выражения лица, которое показало бы мою слабость, – тот факт, что ему удалось меня сломать. Если он добьется этого, он сумеет победить. Если я хочу помочь Хеймитчу, я должен оставаться непоколебимым. Чтобы Луцию нечего было использовать против меня.

Поэтому я смотрю. Я смотрю, как Трис делает последний выдох, слышу угнетающий залп пушки. Смотрю, как рыжие локоны, разметавшись по земле, шевелятся на легком ветру. Трибут вытирает нож о ее куртку, не дрогнув и не поморщившись, обыскивает свою спутницу, забирает ее оружие, сумку Трис и исчезает в лесной чаще.

У Трис нет родителей, вдруг не к месту вспоминаю я. Ее даже некому будет оплакать.

Ничего не добившись, Луций теряет ко мне интерес. А я смотрю дальше, как, дождавшись ухода выжившего трибута, с неба спускается планолет и огромной клешней по очереди подбирает тела. Из кармана Трис выкатывается яблоко и, остановившись в паре шагов от тела, смотрит в камеру пожелтевшей вырезанной мордочкой. Зрители никогда не поймут ее значения. Луций никогда не поймет, что именно из-за нее так болезненно сжимаются мои сердца.

  
  


На следующий день Игры движутся к завершению. Я делаю нехитрые подсчеты после вечернего объявления погибших: осталось всего пять человек. На этом месте узел должен начать затягиваться.

Я чувствую растущее напряжение в Зале управления: распорядители с нетерпением ждут конца, ждут результатов, ждут возможности поздравить друг друга с завершением очередного шоу. Большое волнение поднимается, когда, добравшись до самого края арены, Мейсли Доннер, спутница Хеймитча, за которым Луций теперь пристально наблюдает, все же заметив мой интерес, разрывает союз и уходит. Оставшись один, Хеймитч смотрит вниз, с уступа, которым обрывается арена, в надежде найти что-то полезное, но не видит ничего и расстроенно усаживается на край. Поддетый неосторожной ногой камешек улетает вниз – и вдруг возвращается, столкнувшись с силовым полем, которое обнаруживает себя тонкой рябью, пробежавшей от места удара. Хеймитч поднимается. Я чувствую, как на лицо сама собой лезет улыбка. И его смех, сверхъестественно довольный и радостный смех, заставляет распорядителей вздрогнуть и поежиться.

Луций не теряет времени и не упускает шанса добавить немного драмы: по легкому мановению его руки из поднебесья возвращаются цветастые птицы. Они набрасываются на Мейсли, терзают острыми когтями, вцепляются длинными клювами, снимая кусочки кожи с мечущихся рук, вырывая волосы. Она отбивается, кричит, умудряется убить нескольких из них, так что те валятся на землю пернатыми комочками. Но их слишком много. Она падает, захлебываясь кровью, сочащейся из пробитого горла, и тут появляется Хеймитч. Не задумываясь, он кидается на помощь.

Я вижу, как птицы, почуяв добычу, – если у птиц-переродков есть нюх, – разворачиваются к нему. Вижу, как первая из них, распахнув яркие крылья, взвивается вверх, чтобы спикировать на свою жертву и выколоть ей глаза острым, уже окровавленным клювом, и остальные следуют за ней. Я не могу этого допустить. Звуковой зонд лежит в кармане. Я запускаю туда руку и, не вынимая, нажимаю кнопку. В общем гаме, за гудением десятков компьютеров, шорохом переговоров, звуками, доносящимися из колонок, тонкое, приглушенное жужжание почти неслышно. На одной из панелей внизу зеленый огонек сам собой сменяется красным, распорядитель за пультом вздрагивает, отшатывается, отнимает руки от клавиатуры, недоуменно обводит взглядом зал. Птицы, не успев набрать высоту для нападения, запинаются, на мгновение потеряв свой красивый, слаженный строй, и, взвившись в небо, исчезают вдали.

Луций хмурится, оглядывает своих подчиненных, а затем поворачивается ко мне. Я стараюсь выглядеть невозмутимо, но он знает, чувствует, что это моих рук дело.

Пускай знает. Он ничего не докажет. Да и какая уже разница. Их осталось четверо.

Хеймитч остается с Мейсли и держит ее за руку, пока она умирает. Как только звучит пушечный залп, он поднимается и смотрит в камеру. Этот взгляд, ледяной ненавидящий, способен поколебать любого, и я замечаю волну беспокойства, пробежавшую в рядах безликих распорядителей.

В тот же день распадается еще один альянс: двое трибутов, не сговариваясь, бросаются друг на друга, и вскоре один из них лежит на земле со сломанной шеей. Но и его противник – тот самый трибут, убивший Трис, – недолго остается в живых. Стоит ему отойти от поляны на несколько шагов, как с ближайшего дерева на него набрасывается стая плотоядных белок, сливающихся в одно жуткое на вид желтое полотно, меховой рой, пищащий, толкающийся, скрежещущий клыками.

Я отворачиваюсь, делая вид, что изучаю панель, расположенную прямо под балконом.

Вечером Хеймитч и последний выживший трибут встречаются на краю леса. Я узнаю ее: светлые длинные волосы, след крови на мочке уха, ледяные глаза и жуткий, пугающий своими размерами топор. Профи, имени которой я так и не узнал, та самая, которая гналась за мной в последние мои часы на арене. Их сражение затягивается на долгие десять минут, прежде чем проливается первая кровь: Хеймитч умудряется взмахом ножа выбить сопернице глаз.

Кровь, заливающая половину ее лица, и боль дезориентируют девчонку лишь на мгновение. Зажимая пустую глазницу ладонью, она широко замахивается таким знакомым мне движением и тяжело опускает топор прямо на противника. Хеймитч, однако, успевает уклониться, и лезвие проходит у него над головой. Но и Профи оказывается не так проста. Ни на йоту не потеряв равновесия из-за промаха, она держит топор одной рукой и разворачивается вокруг своей оси. Следует за траекторией тяжелого оружия и с большим усилием опускает его чуть ниже, на этот раз метя в живот. Увернуться от такого удара практически невозможно.

Когда лезвие топора поверхностным движением распарывает майку Хеймитча, рассекает плоть и выпускает струю крови, я с трудом сдерживаю крик испуга. Я знаю, что лицо меня выдало – Луций смотрит на меня с интересом. Но это неважно: все закончится здесь и сейчас. И я ничего не могу сделать, Хеймитч должен победить сам. Распорядители, конечно, могут вмешаться в бой двух финалистов. Хотя на сей раз это, кажется, невозможно.

На экране Хеймитч усилием воли отбрасывает противницу от себя, так что та заваливается под весом собственного оружия, и, крепко сжав ладонью рану на животе, ковыляет прочь, в глубину леса. Девушка, сдавив пальцами место, где несколько секунд назад был глаз, вскарабкивается на ноги, поудобнее перехватывает топор и следует за ним.

Они оказываются на краю обрыва. Вселенная вокруг словно останавливается. Будто в замедленной съемке я вижу, как Хеймитч замирает у самого края скалы, оборачивается, как губы девушки, с одной стороны покрытые свежей кровью, растягиваются в торжествующей улыбке. Она замахивается топором. Пять метров – такое маленькое расстояние, слишком маленькое, чтобы промахнуться по обессиленной цели. Луций усмехается в предвкушении и украдкой бросает на меня ехидный взгляд. Но я вспоминаю. Раньше него замечаю, что Хеймитч вовсе не так обессилен – его острый взгляд пристально наблюдает за траекторией смертоносного оружия. И в тот самый миг, когда пальцы девушки разжимаются, освобождая толстое древко, когда ничего изменить уже нельзя, Хеймитч вдруг тяжело валится на камни.

Сверкнув в искусственном свете арены белым металлом, топор тяжело уходит за край скалы. Распорядители синхронно издают разочарованный вздох – это был бы красивый финал. Теперь Профи придется расправляться с противником голыми руками, и это будет уже не так… чисто.

Но они до сих пор не осознают, что случилось страшное. Что Хеймитч перехитрил их всех: распорядителей, трибутов, зрителей. Всех, кроме меня. Я уже вижу, что произойдет. На лице Луция – глубокий интерес, он увлечен происходящим. Он не видит, и это его величайшая ошибка. Я продолжаю смотреть в экран, из последних сил стараясь не выдать свой триумф.

Если, конечно, смерть очередного юного создания, каким бы развращенным и ожесточенным оно ни было, можно назвать триумфом.

В тот миг, когда девушка-трибут уже готова сделать шаг ко все еще лежащему на земле Хеймитчу, а Луций поднимает руку, чтобы отдать команду для горна, возвещающего последнюю смерть на арене, по силовому полю проходит мелкая рябь. Не глядя, я знаю, что весь зал вокруг меня застывает: они еще не осознали катастрофы, но уже предчувствуют ее.

И тут топор, отброшенный силовым полем, возвращается. Ускорения достаточно, чтобы он повторил свою траекторию в точности до миллиметра. Девушка, увлеченная предвкушением победы, не успевает среагировать, и топор, тяжело ухнув, с треском вонзается лезвием ей в лицо.

Я прикрываю глаза, в последний миг увидев, как сила столкновения отбрасывает ее на шаг назад и валит навзничь на жесткую каменную породу.

Горн гремит так оглушающе громко, потому что в зале распорядителей стоит гробовая тишина.

Я отрываюсь от консоли, чувствую на себе прожигающий взгляд Луция и знаю, что, если обернусь, увижу в его глазах дикую, неприкрытую ненависть и иссушающий, бешеный страх, испарину на лбу и крепко сжатые в линию побелевшие губы. Но вместо этого я разворачиваюсь и ухожу.

Я победил.

  
  


Поездка до Дистрикта-5 занимает невероятно мало времени. Стремясь избавиться от меня как можно скорее и, я уверен, мечтая никогда не вспоминать об этой истории, Луций обеспечивает мне свободный проход на планолет, который должен отвезти тела трибутов их родным. Вопреки обычным требованиям, нас никто не сопровождает – только пилот, который даже не знает, что везет лишний груз. Я сижу, глядя в окно на пролетающие под нами деревья, поля, горы, обрывы и время от времени светящиеся на солнце железные змейки рельсов, и стараюсь не смотреть на четыре тела, завернутых в плотную ткань. Уж не знаю, кого Луций Валет выдал за меня – одного из убитых им миротворцев или кого-то еще, – и, честно говоря, стараюсь об этом не задумываться.

Одно из тел, маленькое и хрупкое, постоянно притягивает мой взгляд, и я снова чувствую, как заходятся в лихорадочной попытке обогнать друг друга сердца, начинают дрожать пальцы, неприятный ком подкатывает к горлу, и я не могу дышать. В конце концов отталкиваюсь от окна, ухожу в дальний конец грузового отсека, сажусь прямо на холодный железный пол и поворачиваюсь спиной. Так я сижу оставшиеся два часа до прибытия. Глаза нещадно щиплет, и я тру их, старательно грея себя мыслью, что хоть кто-то оплакал Трискел Родрин.

Мы прибываем на место поздним вечером. Планолет делает круг над дистриктом и медленно опускается где-то на отшибе: вдали виднеется серая громоздкая тень завода, глубокий омут озера и примыкающий к ним город, который еще живет своей обычной жизнью. Рампа открывается чуть раньше, чем нужно, и я ныряю вниз с довольно большой высоты, едва не упав, но все же сохранив равновесие, и тут же скрываюсь в высокой траве. С противоположного направления, от города, тянется процессия горожан, сопровождаемых – или охраняемых, не знаю, что более вероятно, – группой миротворцев. Стоя вдалеке, никому не видимый, я наблюдаю, как они спускают из планолета тела и уносят их в город. Удостоверившись в том, что никто не скрылся в темном нутре грузового отсека, миротворцы отпускают планолет; тот взмывает в воздух и исчезает в направлении Капитолия.

Прячась в тени, я еще долгое время следую за процессией и высматриваю в толпе мать Донника. Она идет в самом хвосте, рядом с двумя мужчинами, несущими тело неизвестного мне человека. Я вижу слезы у нее на щеках и гадаю, пытается ли она выглядеть правдоподобно убитой горем или в самом деле оплакивает несчастного незнакомца – глупца, занявшего место ее сына?

Наконец процессия вступает в город, а я ухожу в сторону, вверх по холму и к лесу, где скрывается моя старая добрая, такая родная и приветливая ТАРДИС. Я предвкушаю момент, когда нырну в ее теплые объятия и, если не забуду, то хотя бы затолкаю как можно глубже события этой длинной, чудовищной недели.

Отвертка и психобумага так и остались лежать на столе в Доме правосудия. Скорее всего, их выбросят или похоронят с телом. Но ничего, я найду новые.

Я поднимаюсь на холм, дохожу до кромки леса и, оглянувшись, останавливаюсь. Снующие туда-сюда по дистрикту люди не замечают меня. Они торопливо спешат по своим делам, стараясь не замедляться и не поднимать головы. Они все еще напуганы, как были напуганы последние пятьдесят лет и как будут напуганы еще ближайшие двадцать пять. Но окончившиеся пятидесятые Голодные игры дают о себе знать: наряду с горечью от бессмысленной потери сорока семи жизней и боязливой, глубоко запрятанной ненавистью к властям, на их лицах написана робкая радость и почти неприличное, но неизбежное облегчение: до новой кровавой бойни остается целый год.

Я смотрю на них, ощущая одновременно печаль, жалость и удовлетворение. Их ожидает еще двадцать пять ужасных лет: больше девяти тысяч дней, полных страха, отчаяния, горя и ненависти. А затем – один быстрый, внезапный, но кровавый переворот. Сколько жизней будет пожертвовано ради свободы. Но они обретут ее, рано или поздно. Так, как это должно случиться, как случается раз за разом, по всей Сети Времени.

Возможно, со временем Голодные игры превратятся в истории, которые жители Панема будут рассказывать подрастающим детям.

А я…

А я, пожалуй, скажу Эми, что по-быстрому смотался на Луну.

Да, пожалуй, так будет лучше.


End file.
